


Interview 4: Interview of a Animaltronic

by PizzaCatDavid



Series: The Interview Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, Graphic, Interview, Interview Series, PizzaCatDavid, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaCatDavid/pseuds/PizzaCatDavid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RATED 18: officer fan, he's a good cop but his best friend, chris caKe, Is dead and he beLieves mike schmidt is somehow stilL alive and has anSwers. no more seCrets, just basic questioning and revenge justice...and How would he react to what mike has becoMe...? a little mIs-unDerstanding can be blown out of proporTion...but his partner Officer Fone is up to something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview 4: Interview of a Animaltronic

It was busy as you would expect in a downtown police station, phones were going off, files being faxed, sent, e-mailed…people writing down every detail of certain situations or crimes and people on the move. Officer Fan walked in the busy office, looking at some paperwork, he didn't see where he was going but he was generally careful and with ease he got to his desk, it was slightly messy with files but otherwise organized in his own way…Fan was a good cop, he normally stuck to the book and was always on the move to fight crime and rid the streets of scum, he has only shot one person in his 3 years as a police officer but never killed anyone, he always managed to calm down a frantic scene…but he slowed down recently, sticking to one case…sticking to one person…Mike Schmidt, a former Night Guard…that was Fan's first job, meeting Mike and he was with his mentor and now proper partner, Officer Fone…

Though he knew Mike was in prison, he couldn't help but remember when he first met him…banged up in bandages in hospital.

FLASHBACK

NURSE: Mr Schmidt…these police officers would like to see you now…

MIKE: (Sighs) Yeah…sure…

The nurse nodded and indicated to two police officers in their full uniform and they both entered the room. The nurse showed them in and then left.

FONE: Mr Schmidt…?

Mike hesitantly turned around and just looked at them without a care in the world.

FONE: Mr. Schmidt…(Points to the other office) I'm Officer Fone and this is Officer Fan…we're here to ask you a couple of questions regarding your restaurant…

MIKE: Obviously…

FONE: It'll only be a few questions, sir…

MIKE: Fine.

FONE: Can you please tell us, what exactly happened to your restaurant, Mr Schmidt…why this happened to your business?

MIKE: Well…get your book out and write this down…because frankly, I'm not sure where to fucking begin…

END FLASHBACK

Officer Fan knew that Mike was distraught at losing his restaurant and business but something about Mike gave fan the creeps…like, he wasn't normally…this made Fan's opinion even more so convincing that Mike was crazy when he kept mentioning a…purple machine..? A robot that had…flesh around its endo-skeleton. Yep, Mike was crazy…and then he went on to kill Freddy Fazbear Junior…Fan remember Mike saying that it was an animatronic that killed Junior but evidence was piled up and Mike was found guilty…

Fan couldn't help being obsessed with Mike's case though…it was quite unique. Fan went through more paper work and then read an article about how Mike stopped a killer, John Kanes…and then killed Daniel Kane in defence…Fan thought that killing these two gentleman triggered off an obsession…to kill…and now with children going missing and then popping up dead in an alley…Fan just couldn't help but think that they were…connected somehow…but they can't be, Mike is in prison…bodies turning up not far from the abandon horror attraction building…but surly it's was a mere coincidence…but no evidence could be found, only how the victims were killed…strangled and skulls cracked…no finger prints…

Fan dropped the article down and then rubbed his face, he was tired and just looked at all the files in front of him….and then he looked at three picture frames, sitting on his desk…one was his wife and daughter at the beach, making silly poses…he never cared for sensible portraits…he figured it seemed to be an illusion to stand around posing, it's just better to be natural and having fun, naturally making silly faces to the camera…the other picture was just his daughter smiling, a lost tooth on her top set of teeth…and the third picture was of him and Chris Cake, sitting at a bar, pints in their hands and surrounded by other people…Fan and Cake were together, shoulder to shoulder, smiling…and looking happy…

Cake went on to be a reporter, a journalist…and he too was fascinated with Mike's case but the only difference was that Cake believed Mike to be innocent…Fan wasn't convinced though.

Fan picked the picture up and chuckled, the picture was taken about four years ago before they both went to do their own profession.

Just then an officer came up to Fan, holding some paperwork…it was his partner, Officer Fone.

FONE: Still looking at Mr. Schmidt's profile, eh?

FAN: (Sighs) Yeah…

FONE: Get over it, Fan. He's banged up to rights…Christ, lad, it's been three years…

FAN: I know…I know…

FONE: Why the obsession?

FAN: Oh, it's my…friend. He's interviewing him for a paper…he thinks Mr. Schmidt innocent…and it's just made me…you know, look back at the man we've sent to jail…

FONE: Well, it sounds like this friend of yours need his head screwed on! (Fan frowns at this) Now, look lively! (Chucks paper work on Fan's desk) Here…number twelve!

FAN: T…Twelve…?

FONE: Yep, fucking number twelve! Twelfth victim…a six year old…

FAN: Shit…

FONE: Once again…no evidence…no finger prints, no DNA of some sort, no clothes material and no witnesses…zilch, nothing!

FAN: (Sighs sadly) We're obviously not doing our jobs correctly…those poor kids…

FONE: Maybe if someone wasn't obsessing over a man on death row, then-

FAN: (Points) Don't blame me, just DON'T!

FONE: Calm down, rookie! (His phone goes off) Yes, this is Fone…(Pause) What…? (Pause) You're fucking joking...how? (Pause and nods) Right…okay, me and Fan are on our way…(Hangs up) Well, shit…

FAN: What..?

FONE: Looks like your "man" has escaped from prison!

FAN: What…? E-Escaped?

FONE: Yeah! Maybe he knows about these killings!

FAN: Whoa, whoa… hang on, how and where did he escape to?

FONE: I doubt very much Mr Schmidt fucking told anybody, Fan! Come on let's go!

Fan quickly grabbed his hat and followed Fone out of the room.

Roughly an hour later.

Fone and Fan arrived at the scene, forensics were already there, one was taking pictures, a few others were sweeping the area for finger prints. Another policeman was writing something in his note book…a body in a black bag was taken away on a trolley, Fan couldn't help but notice the amount of blood the bag was covered in…but nowhere near as bad as the cell that Mike was in.

FONE: Jesus Christ! What the hell happened in here?

POLICEMAN: Well, from what we can tell…there was a struggle…maybe a rape in process…

FAN: Rape? What, by Mike Schmidt?

POLICEMAN: No…the prison guard doing night duty…the other prison guard found him…with no penis…

FONE: (Disbelieve) Say that again…

POLICEMAN: He…uh…the prison guard was found dead…his…penis was…ripped off, not to mention the massive stab wounds in his face…seemed to have caused by a…hook of some sort…

FAN: A hook? Weren't the cells checked before lights out!

POLICEMAN: Yeah…but…the weapon didn't come from here…we believe Mike had an assistant…

FAN: I…see…

POLICEMAN: If you look at the cell next door, you'll see the bars from the window were cut off.

Fan and Fone looked at each other and went to the cell next door, they spotted the window…some blood spots were on the brick wall…Fone walked in the cell first and went straight to the window…and looked out.

FONE: That…is impossible. No way could he've survived that drop!

Just then, Fan's phone was going off…he quickly looked at it…the name "Cake" appeared on the screen, he then took the call….but then realized it was a missed call…and it was just a message…he shrugged and played back the message.

The speaker from the other line was rustling…like the phone was in the pocket…Fan quickly established this was the case and was ready to hand up…but then he heard some voices…they were faint…but clear enough to just understand them…though, one of the voices was Cake's…

VOICE: Thank you…

CAKE: You…you don't want to thank me…

VOICE: I do…thanks for believing in me…you're a trust worthy friend…

CAKE: Uh…I'll be needing that lighter back…so, don't lose it…

VOICE: I won't lose it.

Wait, that was…Mike's voice…it must've been…

FEMALE VOICE: BE CAREFUL, MIKEY!

PIRATE VOICE?: Arr…we should've told him our plan!

GRUFF VOICE: I doubt…he would've liked it anyway…

FEMALE VOICE: I still say…we change to plan B.

CAKE: Yes, Chica…I agree, plan B sounds…better…

PIRATE VOICE?: What da…whatta' doin', laddie?

CAKE: Change…of plans…

PIRATE VOICE?: Ye better put the gun down, laddie…

CAKE: No! I can't let you do this to Mike! You'll kill him!

FEMALE VOICE: I've already said…if Mike dies and…the Passover doesn't work…then…I will let you kill me. Please, Cake…we need your help…

CAKE: No, I won't be a part of it…

FEMALE VOICE: Please, Chris!

CAKE: NO!

GRUFF VOICE: Chris, we know you worked for Guy Kanes…

CAKE: Wha…what…?

GRUFF VOICE: We know…you worked for the same News team as him.

CAKE: How…h-how…?

GRUFF VOICE: We have face reconizsion date.

PIRATE VOICE?: Aye…and if Mikey ever found out…

CAKE: (Laughs sarcastically) Blackmail…your blackmailing me…

FEMALE VOICE: No…we just want your help…

CAKE: By blackmailing me…

FEMALE VOICE: Please, Chris…we just want your help…we trust you and believe me we could've killed you the moment you walked through those cabin doors…

CAKE: Why didn't you?

GRUFF VOICE: Because you didn't lie about yourself…you wasn't pretending to be anyone else and the fact Mike's gained your trust is good enough for us.

CAKE: What…do you want me to do?

FEMALE VOICE: You won't like it but…you need to shoot Mike…

CAKE: (Shocked) What? WHY?

FEMALE VOICE: So Guy thinks you're still working for him…and that he thinks he's winning the battle…

CAKE: This…is insane.

FEMALE VOICE: Please…

CAKE: FINE! I'LL…(Calmer) I'll do it…

CHICA: Thank you…

There was more rustling noise, the sounds getting louder as the phone is being rubbed against the material…but then it all sounds clear like it was taken out of the pocket.

CAKE:(Whispers)Gary…Mike is innocent…he's innocent…come to the abandon horro-

FEMALE VOICE: Who are you calling?

CAKE: Uh…uh…my wife…

*Phone hangs up*

FAN: What the…? The horror…attraction…?

FONE: Well? Who was that, Gary? (Fan just looked at Fone, he gasped a little and turned around to leave the cell…leaving Fone dumbstruck) Officer Fan, where the hell are you going? Get back here, now!

FAN: I gotta go! I think my friend is in trouble. (Now thinking to himself) Oh, Schmidt…if you've done anything to Chris…I kill you…I swear to God…I-I'll kill you!

But…who were the other voices belonging too?

…..

Mike woke up, his eyes still felt heavy…but this was normally the case with him as he was used to waking up in the evenings…and prison didn't sleep as his sleep patterns were varied…but something was strange…

Mike sat up and looked around…he was on a bed, but it was white, this was including the sheets, covers, pillows and head board…he looked around again and there was nothing in sight…everything was white, or this this case blank…not a soul or colour could be seen. Mike climbed out of bed…but then he noticed something peculiar…his feet were normal…skin and flesh…he then quickly looked at his hands, he turned them over a few times…they too were normal, he then felt his face…he didn't have whiskers, nor did he feel like a had a feline head…or plastic for that matter.

MIKE: What the…hell…?

Mike actually enjoyed touching his face…it felt good to feel his normal shape again…but at the same time he was confused…what was going on?

MIKE: I'm dreaming…I must be…

Mike then noticed he was wearing a security uniform, exactly like the one he wore when he started working for Freddy Fazbears…this was getting weird but then his dreams normally were…but he never had one like this before. He checked himself and he had the whole gear…belt, torch…a gun? Keys to rooms…though at the moment he figured they were useless right now…he decided to walk…and yet when he did, it felt like he was going nowhere…only the bed that was getting smaller and smaller the further he walked was the only indication that he was getting anywhere…but where.

Nothing, just nothing. Mike had been walking for about five minutes…he eventually gave up and sighed. He decided that if this was a dream, he'd try and wake himself up…so he pinched himself…nothing…he tried stamping on his foot…nothing…he closed his eyes…and opened then again…nothing…but he did see a figure sitting at a table, it was a shadow at first…but whatever it was, it was moving. Mike sighed with relief that he wasn't alone…he walked forward towards the figure…the shadowed figure was slowly becoming clear…Mike slowed down, something was bothering him…the dark shadow became a….dark colour…a man…purple…

Mike stopped in in tracks…he could see a purple figure…his mind rushed to one answer on who this could be…Guy Kanes…AKA The Purple Guy…Mike gritted his teeth and slowly walked forward. He noticed the purple guy was normal looking, like he was before Guy interviewed Mike…or threatened him…Guy was drinking some wine, he then adverted his eyes towards Mike, swallowed his drink and greeted him.

PURPLE: Ah, Mr. Schmidt…won't you sit down!

MIKE: What the fuck are you doing here?

PURPLE: What am I…? (Indicates the wine on the table) I'm just simply enjoying the little pleasure of drinking some wine…I couldn't do so before…

MIKE: No…I mean, what…the…fuck…are you doing here?

PURPLE: I'm afraid only you can answer that, Mr Schmidt! I am…dead, afteral!

MIKE: So…this is a dream then…?

PURPLE: Seems like it. Please, sit down…

MIKE: I'll stand thank you…

PURPLE: You're…looking well. Still fucking that duck, are you?

Mike then pulls his torch out and whacks Purple across the face, making him fall off the chair and onto the floor, spilling his drink…Purple moaned but only to the fact that Mike made him waste good wine. Mike panted, while Purple slowly got up…though the impact didn't seem to affect him…he put his glass down and sorted himself out, tugging his tie smartly. He huffed at Mike.

PURPLE: This suit ain't cheap, you know…

MIKE: Fuck your suit and fuck you…you know Chica isn't a duck!

PURPLE: Touché…

MIKE: Why are you here?

PURPLE: Well, its plain obvious that I'm in your subconscious. I'm your darkest fear…(Chuckles) Oh, Mr Schmidt…you are so pathetic…even though I'm dead you still fear me…this is priceless!

MIKE: I don't fear you…

PURPLE: Oh no…? (Walks forward towards Mike and changes in the golden bunny) You don't fear me?

Mike takes steps back, the golden bunnies voice glitches violently, sounds of a broken computer…his face shakes in convulsion, his eyes glow purple…his body produces holes, like he was burning away…wires stick out and oil drips from every joint. Mike loses his footing and falls over backwards! The golden bunny looks down at Mike and laughs, oil dripping out of his mouth and smiles a wicked smile…he then points at Mike.

SPRINGTRAP: YOU FEEEEAR ME! I'M…YOUR GREATEST FEAR! That's why I'm here, Mr Schmidt…you'll never get rid of me! I'm…still on your mind…

MIKE: Fuck you, freak!

SPRINGTRAP: You should watch that mouth of yours, Mr Schmidt! (Kneels down on top of Mike) Their maybe kids about…

Just then, children started to appear around Mike and Springtrap…but they were pale…dead, looking…blood dripping out of their eye sockets, arms flapping about due to broken bones, some limping forward…bones sticking out of legs…bodies twisted…clothes dirty and covered in dried blood…Mike shuddered at the sight of these dead children while Springtrap laughed…the dead children slowly walked forward…12…there was 12 of them…

SPRINGTRAP: They are my children, Mr Schmidt…they belong to me!

MIKE: You killed them…you killed them all!

SPRINGTRAP: (Claps) Bravo, Mr Schmidt, bravo…but I didn't just kill them…I set them free…

MIKE: Sick…b-bastard!

SPRINGTRAP: LANGUAGE!

Springtrap then smacks Mike across the face and then again…Mike felt pain…it was all a dream but he…felt pain…Mike was dazed…he blinked a couple of times and then see's Chica in front of him…he whimpered as she was badly damaged…her front was ripped to shreds…her chest was gone…her arms were thin with plastic like wing bones sticking out of them…her eyes were red…her legs dented and cracked…she was crying…blood from her eyes…which glowed red…

CHICA: (Whimpering in pain) I'm…s-soooo-rry…Mikey…I…I-I've lost…o-ooo-our child…

Just then, blood poured like a fountain from her chest and vagina area…she feel to the ground…and gasped her last breath…

MIKE: CHICA!

VOICE: Youu…let…me die…Miiiiike…

Mike looked up and gasped in fright to see Cake, standing above him…his knee caps hanging only by flesh and veins…his arms twisted and broken…blood covered face…Cake gritted his broken teeth at Mike.

CAKE: You…let me die…Mikey…

MIKE: No! NO!

CAKE: YES!

MIKE: NO!

CAKE: I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU LET ME DIE!

MIKE: NOOO! FUCKING PLEASE, I DIDN'T!

SPRINGTRAP: (Right at Mike's ear) Even though I'm dead, Mr Schmidt…I can still beat you with your own mind…hahaHAHAAA!

MIKE: (Whimpers) Please…I just…want this to end…I just want to…live a normal life…why can't you just GO AWAY, FUCK OFF!

SPRINGTRAP: (Shakes his head) Oh Mr Schmidt…evil never goes away…there will always be evil…forever and ever…I'm…not the last Mr Schmidt…their will ALWAYS be someone coming after you…and when they do…you'll suffer, you and your friends…and your unborn child…I'll be waiting in hell for your little one...(Strokes Mike's face) He'll…love my touches…

MIKE: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CHICA: Wha-…MIKEY?

MIKE: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH GOD! OOOOOH GOD!

CHICA: MIKEY! MIKEY, YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! IT'S OKAY!

MIKE: OOHHH GOD….OH GOD…Oh God….oh…G-God…

Mike started panting, cold sweat was dripping down him…Chica grabbed hold of Mike like a hug and shook him a little.

CHICA: Mikey, it's okay, you were having a dream, it's okay…i-it's okay…

Mike was still panting…he slowly turned his head round to Chica, he looked at her as if she wasn't real…Chica had a concerned look on her…

MIKE: C-Chica…?

CHICA: Yes, Mikey…i-it's me…I'm here…

Mike suddenly shot out of bed which made Chica jump a little and ran to a mirror on the wall…he check his face, he sighed with relief that he had a plastic face in the shape of a cat, a black panther…and then he checked his body…he was black all over, he looked behind him…and yes he had a tail that moved gently…he sighed again but this time taking deep breaths…it took him a while to realize where he was…he was home. Chica slowly climbed out of bed…a small bump over her tummy…she reached a hand towards Mike and touched him on the shoulder…Mike twisted around in a flash, scaring Chica…even though he got scared more…he sighed once again…

CHICA: Mikey…my God, you're sweating…

MIKE: (Slow pants) I…I'm sorry…if I woke you…

CHICA: That's…that's alright, Mikey…but I'm more worried about you…

MIKE: I just had a…oh God…a real nightmare…it really did feel…real…

CHICA: Did you…want to talk about it…?

Mike looked at Chica and his eyes slowly adverted to the little bump on Chica's stomach…he's unborn child was growing inside…Mike smiled and gently touched Chica's bump, he felt his warm hands and smiled back…he held his hand.

MIKE: Maybe…not tonight…baby chick…

CHICA: Are you sure…?

MIKE: (Nods) Yeah…I'm sure.

CHICA: Well…come back to bed…

MIKE: Yes…

Chica takes Mike's hand and pulls him gently to the bed, they both climb in. Mike lays down while Chica rests her head on his chest…Mike wraps his arm around Chica…

MIKE: Chica…?

CHICA: Mmm…?

MIKE: I know…it's a risk we could be seen…but…I think I should go to Cake's funeral…

THREE WEEKS LATER (ONE WEEK AFTER CAKE'S FUNERAL)

Officer Fan was sitting at his desk; looking frustrated…he had been doing a lot of overtime. The media had already pinned that Mike Schmidt was innocent and that Cake was doing a civil duty to stop a killer…but something bugged Fan…and it was to do with Mike once again…Mike's body was actually never recovered from the scene…but enough DNA and blood found that calculated to be over 8 pints of blood was…Mike's blood. Officer Fan knew that no one could survive losing 8 pints of blood…and yet, something else from the scene was missing as well…though he couldn't tell what. All that Fan knew was that Cake's body was found outside the horror attraction…he was dead when he was pulled out…and yet another strange thing was…Mike's prints were all over Cake's clothes…it just didn't make fucking sense. Fan slammed his desk in frustration, this alarming the other people in the room…he didn't care. Officer Fone sighed and walked towards Fan's desk.

FONE: Let it go, Gary, let it…go!

FAN: I…(Shakes his head) I just…can't!

FONE: (Sighs) Look, I know it's strange that Mike's prints were over your friends close…but you must understand that no one can survive losing 8 pints of blood…Mike is dead…it's a close case. Cake was a hero…end of…

FAN: Schmidt was a hero once…he stopped John Kanes…

FONE: Some of the human mind can never be explained, Gary.

FAN: He's alive…I know he is…he has answers…

FONE: (Tilts his head back and sighs again) Look…take the day off, eh? You've been working an overload…go have a beer or something…

FAN: Charles…was speaking to someone…

FONE: What…?

FAN: Charles…was…speaking to someone…behind a tree…at Chris's funeral…I didn't get enough to look…

FONE: Who's Charles…?

FAN: Oh…uh…my friend's son, Chris's son…

FONE: (Nods) Take the day off, Gary…and that's a fucking order…oh and before I forget…(Pulls a disc out of his pocket and puts it on the desk) We managed to copy what was on those burnt tapes…mostly static but…you can make out a voice…I haven't played all the way through…I haven't the time…

FAN: Thanks…

With that Fone walks away. Fan just stares into space…he thinks about Charles a little bit longer…who was that child talking to? Fan couldn't see the figure probably, then again it was raining heavily. Fan sighed and looked at a disc…he bit his lip and opened the case and inserted the disc in the computer…Fone was right…it was mainly static…but a voice could be heard…

Just then a police officer ran up to Fan with a concern look on him.

POLICEMAN: Hey, Fan…you've got to check this out…

FAN: What…?

POLICEMAN: A man has been killed in the forest outside of town….

FAN: (Sighs) Probably…fucking bears again…it wouldn't surprise me…

POLICEMAN: Not quite…this man was ripped to shreds…his wounds were made from a…hook of some kind…just like the dead prison guard…

Fan took this in and just remembered the blooded up prison guard…his eyes were widen and he gasps.

FAN: You're shitting me? Mikes…assistant…?

POLICEMAN: It…it could be…

FAN: Take me there, now!

The policeman nodded and Fan followed him…

The disc was still playing…it was still static…but like before some words and sentences were clear…

And that is allBBBBBZZZZZZ got to say…I hope you enjoyed listeBBZZZ to me…I hope you enjBBZed the sounds of the childrens screaBBBZZZ…I know I have…and if any policemen find thiBBBBZZZwell, you can't do fuck alBBBBZZZ I'm afraid…because you see…I have a good frieBBBZZ in the precinct…you may know him…he'll helBBZ me…he'll clear me…his name is Officer FBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…no jurisdiction on meee-meeeeee…

….

A woman in a fitted top and tight leggings was running in the forest, listening to the music on her iphone…she was following a trail that lead, it was the perfect place for runners and dog walkers alike…the forest was peaceful, with birds tweeting and the sun rays piecing through the gaps of trees…the woman just stared at the trail while running but something caught her eye, there were two young lads…both wearing almost baggy clothing and woolly hats…they just stared at the woman…this freaked her out a little but decided to stop and rest…she breathed heavily catching her breath…the two lads just walked passed her…she sighed with relief…she decided it was about time to change her music…just then, she was pushed violently hard on to the floor…

PUNK 1: Give me your fucking wallet!

The woman barely managed to react let alone hear what the young lad said, she quickly turned around and saw the two lads standing over her. She started to whimper.

PUNK 1: You're fucking WALLET, BITCH!

PUNK 2: Man, she ain't got no wallet on her, she's wearing tights.

The woman didn't dare move but just stared at them, scared. The first lad licked his lips and noticed the iphone strapped to her tights…he didn't hesitate and went to take the phone.

WOMAN: NO!

She stopped him from grabbing it but the other lad punched her in the face and thus letting go of the phone…the two lads laughed…the woman started to cry as well as some blood dripping from her nose. The first punk pulled out the knife and raised it to the woman's eyes as he grabbed her head.

PUNK 1: Got anything else on ya that we should know about?

WOMAN: (Whimpers) No…p-please…

PUNK 2:I think she's lying.

PUNK 1: I think so too.

WOMAN: No, please…I-I swear, I swear!

PUNK 1: We don't like liars, do we?

PUNK 2: No, we don't!

WOMAN: P-Please…

PUNK 2: Cut her throat!

WOMAN: Oh God, no-no..ple-please…I…I have…a-a…son…

The first punk teases the woman's neck with the knife, while the other laughs…the knife gently cuts through the skin…she starts to scream and struggle…

But then…

PUNK 1: ACK!

The second punk just stares in confusion as the first punk moves the knife away from the woman and then drops it…his grip was loosen from the woman's head and eventually she got out of his grasps but she was to panicky to actually get up and was instead crawling away on her backside…the second punk looked in frustration now.

PUNK 2: What the fuck, man? You let her go?

The first punk slowly got up…he took a few steps forward and then he was trying to swing his arms behind him, something was giving him some discomfort.

PUNK 1: My…m-my…back…

The first punk slowly turned around revealing a bent looking pirate sword in his back, the other punk gasped…just then a shadowy figure appeared in front of the first punk…this made the second punk scared and cowardly ran off…the woman, though scared got up and hid behind a tree and yet a little intrigued what was going on. The first punk gasped a little but gagging his breath…he could easily feel the cold steel sword in his flesh…he gagged even more, he felt his spine breaking, every time he took a breath…the shadowy figure's eyes glowed red.

VOICE: Ye shouldn't treat lasses like that!

Just then, the figure swooped something down onto the punk's face…gauging his eye, the soft white muscle ripped like paper and black liquid spewed followed by blood…the punk screamed but was stopped and a hook like weapon thudded into the man's skull…the hook seemed to be attached to an arm…

VOICE: Now…ye can drop that communicational devise…

Through muscles spasm's and pretty much the last inch of the punk's life, he did exactly that…it fell to the shadow's foot and he kicked the phone towards where the woman was hiding. She grew even more scared what she was seeing…those red eyes and now...shiny teeth from a fox like snout? Just then the figure jumped into the air and into the tree's taking the helpless punk with him…though the punk was pretty much dead…the woman watched, even though in her head she probably shouldn't…just then buckets of blood splashed down from the tree's onto the ground…and then wet thud of flesh hit the ground, the stomach, practically ripped in two…then the body crashed down onto the ground…this freaked the woman even more, she quickly grabbed her phone and ran off.

Roughly 10 minutes later.

The woman was outside her house but was frantic, she ran to the back of her house, where her back door was open and went inside…she then quickly shut the door, locking it…she breathed heavily again, she'd never run that fast in her life…she then pulled out her phone and dialled 9…1… but wait, what was that figure? It didn't look human…but this…thing saved her…the weird thing was that it…didn't look real…

She hesitated for a while, deciding whether she should actually press the last digit…her hand was shaking…she declined this action and instead when over to a study draw and opened it, pushing aside some paperwork until coming across a card, a police card…the number extension to Officer Fan…she frantic dialled…

Just then her phoned went off…this startled her but quickly looked at it before taking the call…she cleared her throat and assorted her voice so not to sound scared.

WOMAN: Hello, Fritz, sweetie…are you okay? (Slight pause…but trembling) You're not well? Oh dear…(Pause) Have you told your teacher? (Pause) Okay, sweetie, okay…I-I'll come and…pick you u-p…(Pause, chuckles a little) I'm…I'm fine, Fritz…look, I'll be right over, okay…(Pause)…yes, I love you to, sweetie…

She then said her goodbyes and hung up…she was about to dial for officer Fan but her son was more important…and decided to go against calling the police officer…on the same desk were her car keys and next to it was a picture of her, Fritz and…Chris Cake. She looked at it for a short second and then smiled…

WOMAN: Oh Chris…I…I may have…witness an…animatronic…he…s-saved me…

Roughly 20 minutes later at the cabin

Foxy fell hard onto the wooden flooring…he moaned in pain and held his face…Freddy was shaking his hand after punching Foxy square in the face.

FREDDY: You idiot, Foxy….you complete idiot!

Just then everybody in to the room all confused what was going on though Vixen was the first to react by running over to Foxy…Freddy was about to punch Foxy again but Vixen got in the way.

VIXEN: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T HURT HIM!

FREDDY: Come on, Foxy…get up…GET UP!

VIXEN: (Pushing Freddy) WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?

MIKE: Whoa guys, what's going on here!

VIXEN: HE PUNCHED MY FOXY!

FREDDY: WITHIN GOOD REASON!

MIKE: Calm down you two…Freddy back off a bit, alright? Now…what's going on?

FREDDY: Why don't you ask HIM! (Points at Foxy)

Everybody looks at Foxy, who slowly gets up but looks ashamed.

VIXEN:Foxy…what…what is he talking about…?

FOXY: I…I…

FREDDY: Show them your hook hand, Foxy…go on! (Foxy shakes his head) Fine! (To Everyone else) He has blood on his hook…

MIKE: Blood…?

FREDDY: Yes, blood! And not animal blood, human blood! This stupid bastard killed a human!

CHICA: Oh…God…

BONNIE: You…didn't…

VIXEN: Is this…true…? (Foxy looks into Vixen's eyes…his tell could tell he didn't want to admit what he did…but he nodded slowly.) But…y-you said…your killing days were…o-over…?

FOXY: Oh lass…they were…

VIXEN: WERE?

FOXY:A lass was in trouble-

FREDDY: God, if the police find out…!

MIKE: Oh…shit…

FREDDY: Well done, Foxy, you've done it again…you may have given us away…just like you almost did in 1987…

FOXY: THE LASS WAS IN TROUBLE. TWO SCUMBAGS WERE GOING TO…(Calms down) They were…gonna…kill her…

MIKE: Sooo…you saved this…woman?

FOXY: Aye, Mikey…but I couldn't hold back my…satisfactory lust for teaching a seadog a lesson…

MIKE: But still…Foxy, they were human…

FOXY: About to kill a woman…I couldn't just stand there and let them…do it…

MIKE: I'm not saying you shouldn't have…but maybe you…shouldn't have killed the…two guys.

FOXY: Only thee one, the other was a coward…

MIKE: Well…(To the others) That's not bad…right? I mean, Foxy was only doing what's right…

FREDDY:Christ, you always take his side, Mike! It's not the fact if he did right or wrong it's the fact it could lead people to us…something that we don't want…

MIKE: Why…?

FREDDY: Because…(Sighs) People won't understand…we're not…normal…

MIKE: When I was human, I thought you were normal…

FREDDY: Yes but…

MIKE: And what about Cake, huh? Didn't his opinion count? He understood what you were…why not others!

FREDDY: Because, Mike, not everyone is like you and Chris! To some, we're monsters! And that's all we'll ever be!

MIKE: (Clicks his fingers) And what about Cake's son…he saw us and didn't freak out…

FREDDY: (Sighs) One child isn't going to convince the world…is it, Mike…

With that Freddy walks frustratingly to his bedroom…Bonnie sighs and shrugs to the others while following Freddy to see if she could cheer him up. Foxy rubbed his face…the pain had gone but still he felt a tad guilty.

FOXY: I be sorry, Mikey…I truly am…

MIKE: Don't worry about it…Look, I've almost got the TV fixed…why don't you help me with that.

FOXY: Arr…sure thing laddie…

Mike and Foxy go over to a TV, which had a plastic wooden finish on it; something you'd expect from the 70's that Mike found in the forest a few days ago. Chica and Vixen looked at each other, both with little concerns over their faces.

VIXEN: I understand Freddy getting angry…but there was no need to start a fight…

CHICA: To be fair, Vixen…I…agree with Freddy with some respect.

VIXEN: What do you mean?

CHICA: Well…how would the world react to us? People only saw us as robots at a pizza emporium after we were…murdered, of course…and when Mike opened his own restaurant we had to pretend to be people in costume…people won't understand how real we are…(Sighs) The last thing we want is the police coming here…or worse…some sort of lynch mob…

Chica then rubs her stomach, a motherly feel on her tummy to comfort the little miracle inside her…Vixen noticed this and smiled at Chica…and then held her hand.

VIXEN: We'll be fine…Foxy just had a…little blip…and it was a man who deserved it…I'm sure the police wouldn't give a toss to a pathetic lowlife. Nothing can ruin what we've got here. Nothing.

….

A police car pulled up semi deep into the forest. Officer Fan got out from the passenger side while another policeman got out from the driver's side. The area was busy with activity…some police officers were scattered around the area, putting police tape around certain areas, forensics in white uniform and masks helmets over them, carry bags of evidence or equipment for finding evidence…lights were flashing and an ambulance was standing by…but that was rather pointless…a body was on the floor, a white sheet over it and blood soaking through…some forensics' were taking pictures.

FAN: Christ…what happened here?

POLICEMAN: Exactly what I said, sir. A body was cut to bits…

FAN: Who made the call…?

POLICEMAN: Uh…a young lad, he said they were attacked by this…thing…

FAN: Thing…?

POLICEMAN: Yes, sir…he got away while his friend took one hell of a slashing but this guy admitted to robbing a woman, both of them…since we asked what they were doing in the forest in the first place.

FAN: A woman? Another witness?

POLICEMAN: Yes but…we have no idea who it is.

FAN: Right. (Points to the blooded sheets) I'm guessing that's the body…

POLICEMAN: Correct. You can go over…just ask forensics for information.

FAN: Indeed I will.

Fan ducked under the Police caution tape and walked carefully to one of the forensics experts, who acknowledged Fan's presence but before taking another picture of body.

FAN: (Shows his badge) Officer Fan…

FORENSIC EXPERT: Afternoon officer…

FAN: Has this guy got a missing dick too?

EXPERT: No, his genital area is fine but he's missing a stomach.

FAN: His stomach?

EXPERT: Yep, ripped out…chest was slashed to bits and the stomach ripped out cleanly…

FAN: So…are we dealing with the same person that did the business with the prison guard?

EXPERT: Quite possibly…the weapon used to kill this guy is certainly the same, judging by the way this man is cut up…a hook.

FAN: A hook…

EXPERT: Yes.

FAN: (Sighs) Apart from that, what else we got?

EXPERT: Well…the victim's male, early twenties…white, poor fashion sense…and what we know of this person is that he was about to harm a woman.

FAN: Yes, the other witness that nobody knows who she is…

EXPERT: I'm afraid so.

FAN: Can I take a quick look at the body?

EXPERT: Be my guest.

Fan kneels down while the forensic guy stands up…Fan pulls the sheet and almost coughs at the smell of the now-decaying body; the dried blood was pretty much covering the paled face of the victim. Fan put an arm around his nose to stop him from sniffing the smell…but he looked carefully at the face…it's eye was gauged out and flesh around it was ripped showing the cracked boned eye socket…Fan frowned at the body…but he had seen enough and put the sheet over the victims head and stood up…taking a breath.

FAN: I know him.

EXPERT: Really?

FAN: Yeah, his name is Grant Plush…he's a small time criminal….Goldie as a nickname, claimed he gave victim's nightmares…he was a little shit…

EXPERT: So…you could say…justice was served. The prison guard that was killed, he was a rapist…15 people, some were…children…and now this guy…whoever is doing this, is some sort of vigilantly…

FAN: (Chuckles sarcastically) Yeah, a vigilantly who rips dicks and stomachs apart…

EXPERT: It's strange though…

FAN: What do you mean?

EXPERT: Well, whoever did this…can't be human.

FAN: Why?

EXPERT: Because we found this man's blood in the tree…the murder must've somehow climbed it and did the rest of the kill in those trees…impossible by the ratio of the tree and carrying a person to a certain height…no ladder, nothing…its strange…

FAN: Just like the way Mr Schmidt escaped the prison then….the height made it impossible to escape but….he did it!

EXPERT: Yes, of course…it just doesn't make sense.

Just then Fan's phone was going off in his pocket…he pulled it out and answered it.

FAN: Officer Fan…

FONE:Someone told me you went to the crime scene in the forest.

FAN: Well, yes…I'm here right now!

FONE:You should've bought me along with you…

FAN: I had no time, I think the murderer was Mike assistant who helped with the prison breakout…maybe this guy knows answers that Mike could be alive.

FONE:Now, you listen to me, Fan and you listen good…you shouldn't dig deep into shit you can't get out of.

FAN: What…?

FONE:This…obsession about Mike Schmidt will kill you…and I want you to pack it in!

FAN: But…but sir, this case needs closure…theirs to many connections to-

FONE:You are off the case!

FAN: Wha…what? Sir, no, wait…there's a guy down at the station you've got held, he's a witness to what happened here…I need to speak to him! I need to know what he saw…

FONE:I said, you're off the case! Do you hear me? You're off! Now, get back here…I want to see you as soon as possible.

FAN: But…sir, Mike Schmidt-

FONE:NOW, FAN! SEE ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!

FAN: (Sighs frustratingly) Yes…sir…

Fone hangs up from the other end…Fan moves his phone away from his ear slowly…he just looks at it and bites his lip…Fan sighs again and puts his phone in his pocket. Fan then shouts in anger and kicks the nearest thing to him, a small black PVC bag, it felt that there was something inside but managed to get flipped and was kicked by a certain distance but Fan didn't care.

EXPERT: That…was the victim's stomach…

FAN: The fucker deserved it!

With that, Fan walked angrily to the police car…the keys still in the ignition, he made the motor run, backed up and turned…he then sped off.

Meanwhile back at the police station. (A few minutes back)

Fone slammed the receiver down…he had made his point to Fan…he couldn't believe Fan went to the murder scene without him…it wasn't that that bothered him…it was his obsession with Mike Schmidt…this somehow worried him a little….he didn't want Fan to know any more than he should…he was only trying to protect him. Fone sighed and rubbed his face vigorously…he then opened his top draw and pulled out a mobile phone, it looked like it hadn't been used for a while but still had a bit of battery power left in it…he switched it on and went straight to the messages…there were lots on there but it was a certain few that interested him…he clicked on the name…and read the message.

"He's coming for me. I know he's coming for me I'll be waiting for him but…whatever happens to me, Mike Schmidt must DIE, he must not live… I still want my revenge even if it means in death to what he did to my father and brother…and kill his friends…but be warned…they are like…me"

"Have you still got the 'copy'…Once you find them…use…the…fox…he is the strongest…because we all know…a slave obeys…"

"…Kill Schmidt…and those who know about the animaltronics…Chris Cake and his family are ones who do…I know, I met him…"

"Kill…Kill…wipe everything that ever existed of Freddy Fazbear…the animaltronics are hiding…"

"Clear John and Daniel…clear them…when Mike is officially dead…pin the blame on him…say it was Mike who killed the children in 87and the children I touched and killed by me…"

"Thank you…for sending the children to me by the way…their screams were beautiful…all 12 of them"

"He's…here…I can hear him…"

"Do…what you can…"

"If I die, make sure Mike's dead too…"

"Thanks for your help"

FONE: (Smiles, talks to himself) I'll…do what I can, Guy, I'll do what I can…

…..

Also, remember that Guy Purple/Guy Kanes/Purple Guy are the same person...thing...

Three years ago...two days before Guy Kanes Interviewed Mike. (Interview 2)

Officer Fone was at his desk, he had got promoted but decided to keep his officer role only due to the fact he liked getting involved with the public...weather it was for the good or bad. He was filling in some paperwork before he heard a knock on the door.

FONE:Yes, come in.

The door opened and Fan stepped in, he was in a new recruit uniform...after intense training he was assigned to work for the precinct. Fan had some paper work on him as well, he shut the door and walked to the desk and stood to attention, presenting himself.

FAN:Gary Fan, reporting for first day, sir.

FONE:Ah yes. (Finishes his writing and looks up at Fan. He smiles) Gary Fan...I've heard alot of good things about you, they say you were the best.

FAN:Thank you, sir.

FONE:Tell me, why do you want to be a police officer?

FAN:For the public, sir. I want to help others and take crime off the street.

FONE:(Laughs) And do you really think you can do that?

FAN:I'll try my best, sir.

FONE:Good, good. Tell me, officer Fan, do you get tempted?

FAN:Tempted, sir?

FONE:Yes, tempted. Would you take a bribe from anyone.

FAN:No, sir...

FONE:And why's that?

FAN:Because it's wrong, sir.

FONE:(Bits his lip) I see, good...well, don't just stand there, go and get into your uniform and be back here in 20 minutes and grab a coffee while your at it.

FAN:Yes, sir...thank you, sir.

With that, Fan leaves the room...leaving Fone to carry on writing.

FONE:(Sighs) Seems he's going to be a nuisance for me. Why do they give me the good ones...

Just then the door opens and a man in a purple suit walks in, he closes the door. Fone looks up with surprise and concern...he stands up. The purple guy slowly walks over to the desk, not fazed by Fone's concern.

FONE:Who the hell are you? What's the meaning of this?

PURPLE:I believe the art of knocking is dead...a knock will indicate that someone is on the other side of the room wanting to come in while the person hearing the knock can refuse to answer.

FONE:And yet you just barge on in here not telling me who you are...

PURPLE:Yes, it's simply getting your attention.

FONE:And a knock wouldn't do that?

PURPLE:The fact your not expecting me would indicate that you can refuse me if I did.

FONE: Do you know who I am?

PURPLE:A bent cop who is willing to make a quick buck...if I'm not mistaken...

FONE:(Hesitates) You have 5 seconds to get out!

PURPLE:I'll only need 3.

FONE:4!

PURPLE:Would you like to make a million dollars?

This got Fone's attention...he looked at the strange man and assessed what he was wearing...it strangely suited him, a purple suit, purple shirt and purple tie...but something about him was odd.

FONE:Is this a joke?

PURPLE:I don't do jokes!

FONE:A spy!

Fone opened his top draw and pulled out a gun, he pointed it at the purple guy and yet, this person didn't flinch, instead he sighed and smiled. Fone curiously went up to the purple guy and patted the man's trousers and went in his pockets...he then patted all over the purple guy's body and then his legs.

PURPLE:I can assure you I have no weapon nor do I have any bug...no equipment on me.

The purple guy certainly didn't have any surveillance equipment but his didn't manage to calm Fone's nerves...it worried him that his purple guy wasn't worried, a total stranger entering his office...why the hell didn't anyone stop him from entering.

FONE:What do you want?

PURPLE:Can we chat? Probably best to sit down for this one...may I?

The purple guy sits down and makes himself comfortable, he then shows Fone his own chair to indicate to sit down. Fone then lowers his gun and puts the safety on...he slowly sits down, puzzled by what's going on. His chair creaks as he puts his weight on it...but he kept his gun in his grasps, just in case.

PURPLE:Ah, where are my manners...I'm Guy Purple...

FONE:Oh...yes, the news guy...you work for FNAF.

PURPLE:Haha, good police work, sir, well done.

FONE:What do you want?

PURPLE:Well, I would like to pay you a lot of money for some simple work.

FONE:(Laughs) And what makes you think I'll help you?

PURPLE:You...take bribes, do you not?

FONE:(Slight pause) Yes...

PURPLE:Then a man like you wouldn't dare say no to a million dollars.

FONE:Well...I'd like to know what I'm getting involved in.

PURPLE:Technically...your already involved. You tried to clear my father's name...but unfortunately Mike Schmidt found out what my father really did...and Mr Schmidt killed my brother...

FONE:(Frowns) Your...farther and brother...? John Kane's? Your...John Kane's son...but...but he only ever had one son...

PURPLE:Correction, he had two.

FONE:But...their is no record of you...John never had a second son!

PURPLE:Maybe not by blood...but he did create me...

FONE:Adoption?

PURPLE:Not quite but that isn't important right now. You tried to help me father and by the way of thanking you, I'd like to pay you a large sum of money...but, I need you to do something...for me...

FONE:What...?

PURPLE:I'm going to be giving Mr Schmidt an interview about his new restaurant...this is just a ploy to get closer to him and find out what happened to Daniel...I want revenge...I want Mike dead...

FONE:Dead?

PURPLE:Yes, dead! I know you don't like Mike Schmidt, he made you look like a fool when you couldn't clear my fathers name...an embarrassment to the public...good thing for you, it's died down...

FONE:Yes...that son of bitch made my hard work go down the drain...I cleared John's name for years...he killed those stupid children, some he stuffed into suits and some...for something else...but the way he told me, he made it sound...normal...

PURPLE:You liked it...didn't you?

FONE:(Smiles) He...showed me...he said he wanted to...take off the skin for a project...

PURPLE:Yes...that would've been for me...

FONE:(Tilts his head slightly) For...you...?

PURPLE:Yes, me. The fresh young skin of the children is what you see on me...

FONE:You mean...skin grafting...?

PURPLE:Yes...in a way. Why don't I show you.

Purple stood up and smiled at Fone, he leaned back as far as he could in his chair. Purple then grabbed the letter knife opener...and put it against his cheek.

FONE:Wait, what are you-...?

Purple then stabbed into his cheek, blood slowly trickled out, he then slowly cut through his skin and dug deeper into his flesh, he then motioned the knife and made a blooded circle patten on his cheek...but his expression didn't change and just smiled widely as he saw the horror or Fone's face...he finished the rough circle on his cheek and pulled the knife out, he dropped the knife and dug his finger into the cut flesh and pulled the blooded lump from his cheek...Fone tried to back away in shock, the purple guy laughed at this and chucked the lumpy flesh on Fone's desk, splattering on Fone's paper work...he turned his face and a blood-covered silver toothy jaw was exposed...Fone almost screamed but was horrifically intrigued by what he saw...when the purple guy spoke, he saw the jaw move as well...

FONE:What...in the fuck...?

PURPLE:Lovely, isn't it? I'm an endo-skeleton and I have living tissue and flesh covering me...to keep me fresh, I...take away skin, blood and flesh from other people...

FONE:(Still in shock) Th...this is...i-impossible...

PURPLE:This is fact!

FONE:John...made you...?

PURPLE:Yes.

FONE:Of course...Freddy Fazbear took John's creations and made them his own...and...you was the one that John must've mentioned about killing a child at Fazbear's...but...I-I thought it was...Daniel that did that...

PURPLE:All me! Though, I was a different looking...robot.

FONE:He did say...he hid his legacy...I just didn't understand what he meant...my God...the advanced work on you...John was a...g-genius...

PURPLE:Yes, he was, he was my everything and my...love! He needs to be avenge and...I need your help...

FONE:What do you want me to do?

PURPLE:If something happens to me...I want you to make Mike suffer...and anyone that get's involved with him...I want you to kill them...it doesn't matter who...you will kill them...

FONE:Then I want more money!

PURPLE:A hard bargain, huh?

FONE:10 million. If I'm to kill other people, it won't come cheap...not to mention the actions leading up to questioning and destroying evidence...

PURPLE:(Smiles) Fine, fine! I'll transfer the money to your account in a few days...you better promise me this will be done!

FONE:For ten million dollars, I'd let you fuck me in the ass!

PURPLE:(Smiles slyly) I bet you would...(Pulls something out of his pocket) Take this...

The purple guy chucks a little object on the desk. Fone looks at it for a second before picking it up.

FONE:And what's this?

PURPLE:Any problems...you can bring me back, it's a chip, I've made a copy of my mind.

FONE:Incredible...

PURPLE:The only catch is...you'll have to find an animaltronic to put it in and unfortunately Mike Schmidt has the blueprints...but I doubt you'll need this...

CUT TO:Two days later, Daniel's funeral.

The funeral had finished and people were slowly starting to leave...eventually Guy Kanes walked to the open grave and looking down at the coffin of his brother...he sighed and dropped a rose into the grave. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

GUY:I'll get answers from you, Mr Schmidt...I know you killed Daniel...it was no fucking accident...

Just then another person in black turned up and walked straight to Guy...it was officer Fone. Guy noticed this but didn't answer back. Fone was right next to Guy and then looked down at the grave...their was an awkward silence but Officer Fone decided to break it, he pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to Guy, who looked at it...he then took hold of it.

GUY:What's this...?

FONE:This was found on Daniel's body...we kept it for evidence but now it's over, I figured you could do with it...it might help you find out the truth...

GUY:And yet, you won't arrest Schmidt?

FONE:I believe you'll be satisfied with revenge...and how could I take that away from you, considing you just transferred money to my account...

GUY:And...if it goes wrong, you'll keep your promise?

FONE:Yes and anyone else involved...I will kill.

GUY:Good man! I better go...I've got an...interview to do.

CUT TO:Hospital, outside Mike's room.

Officer Fone looked inside Mike's room and saw Mike out like a light...he looked around and pulled a gun out of his jacket...he then pulled a metal tube like object from his other pocket and then screwed it on the end of his gun...a silencer...

FONE:Time to keep my promise...

Just then, he got startled by a voice.

VOICE:What are you doing?

Fone panicked but quickly hid the gun in his jacket with ease, he turned around and saw Officer Fan walking up to him.

FONE:What are you doing here?

FAN:I was told to come with you about this case involving Mike Schmidt...I asked for you but someone said you'd already gone...I'm to stay with you on this case.

FONE:Fuck sake! Ah yes...I completely forgot.

Just then a nurse walks over to them.

NURSE:I'm sorry, you cannot see Mr Schmidt just yet...he is in a slight coma...I'm afraid he could be like this for days...

FAN:It's okay...we'll come back...

FONE:Yes...if he ever wakes up...can you tell him we called and would like him to answer some questions.

NURSE:Yes, I will...but it could be days, weeks...even months...

FONE:No worries...I can wait.

I hope you NEVER wake up, Schmidt! You fuck!

Roughly a month later.

Texts to Fone: He opens his messages suprised and yet incouraged to see who it's from...considering he thought Guy Kanes was dead...but then he again, he remembered he wasn't human.

"I'm back, Fone...I'm back! I'll explain everything soon. Send the police, we'll make Mike suffer in prison...as you couldn't even kill him! But never mind, their are others...this...is far from over..."

….

Officer Fan had left about 10 minutes ago to see the victim's body in the woods, so meanwhile...a young man was held in one of the interview rooms, it was the scared punk that ran away from the police while his friend was being killed...

The young lad was sitting at a metal table, hand cuffed and holding a paper cup containing tea...he was shaking, still thinking about what he saw...a dog like creature killing his friend...he was almost sobbing, it didn't help the fact that most of the police officers didn't believe a word he said...I mean, who could believe that a six foot fox that looked almost looked human, aside from the face and tail, could actually exist...?

The door opened and the young man saw officer Fone enter the room...he was holding a clip board that had paperwork attached to it, most likely a statement. He went over to the table and sat down...he loosened his tie and then turned off the recorder that normal records the interview of evidence and statements. Fone sighed a little and looked through the pages, quickly running through them...the young lad looked at him nervously. Fone then had enough of reading.

FONE:Your in big trouble, son. Big trouble!

PUNK:(Worried) No, wait...I-I...didn't do anything w-wrong...

FONE:You attacked a woman...in my book that is wrong...

PUNK:O-Okay...okay, yes...I...we...attacked a woman but he did no harm to her, we didn't get enough time for t-that...

FONE:(Flips through the pages) Because a dog like creature attacked your...friend.

PUNK:Y-Yes...

FONE:And you wonder why the whole precinct is laughing at you!

PUNK:I swear to God, that's what I saw...I swear! It wasn't...human...

FONE: Right. What about this woman you attacked...what happened to her?

PUNK:I...I don't know...I think she...stayed...

FONE:You don't know?

PUNK:For Christ sake, it's in my statement! I...ran away...

FONE:Like a coward?

PUNK:(Sighs) Yes...and so would you, you would've shit yourself if you saw this thing...

FONE:I highly doubt that. I've seen things you can't imagine...strange, phenomenal things...

PUNK:Then surely a guy like you would believe me! I'm telling you, it was a creature that looked like a dog...

FONE:You mean...like this one.

Fone chucks a picture towards the lad, the lad looks at it carefully, his eyes open wide and gasps...he starts nodding and pointing at the picture...it was Foxy, taken while working at Freddy Fazbear's, kids could be seen in the picture as well.

PUNK:Yeah...yeah, that's it, that's the guy...

FONE:He's an animaltronic!

PUNK:No...no, this guy must've been in costume...

FONE:Technically, that is a costume...over an endo-skeleton...

PUNK:(Shakes his head, a little confused) I...d-don't...

FONE:I believe you!

PUNK:I...what? You...you do?

FONE:Yes, very much so.

PUNK:Well, can you tell your lot to stop taking the piss?

FONE:(Hands up) You can't convince everyone...but it's only me you've got to worry about...

PUNK:So...w-what now? What's going to happen to me.

Fone smiled back at the young lad, a smile to indicate that everything will be alright...a caring smile but Fone thought about what he had to do:

"...Kill Schmidt...and those who know about the animaltronics..."

FONE:You let me worry about that...

Just then a police officer walked in, holding a piece of paper. Fone looked up a little annoyed by this but it seemed rather important.

FONE:What is it? Can't you see I'm conducting an interview?

POLICEMAN:Sorry, sir...but forensics's have found some more information...

FONE:That was quick.

POLICEMAN:Yes, I got a phone call, sir, it seems we may have the results of the person that was at the scene. It's not concluded as such but we may have the name that could possibly match the DNA found...

FONE:Who?

POLICEMAN:Claire Cake, sir...

FONE:...Claire...?

POLICEMAN:I've asked to double check it, sir...though most likely this could be the woman that witnessed the whole thing...

FONE:I see...report back to me when it's conclusive...and I do mean right away!

POLICEMAN:I'll let Fan know as well!

FONE:NO! No...there's no need to involve him...

POLICEMAN:Well, it shouldn't matter...I heard him discuss with another officer and they've headed to the crime scene.

FONE:WHAT?

POLICEMAN:I...I thought you knew, sir...do you want me to call him back?

FONE:No, I'll phone him! Why didn't anyone fucking tell me?

POLICEMAN:I guess it...didn't matter, sir...

FONE:(Sighs angrily) Get out! Go on, get out!

POLICEMAN:Yes, sir.

FONE:But keep me touch about the DNA results...by God if anyone else before me finds out I'll shoot your balls off!

POLICEMAN:(Gulps) Yes, sir.

With that, the police officer leaves the room...Fone then clenches his fist and bangs the table, which made the punk flinch a little. Fone then looked at the scared young man and then smiled.

FONE:Why...don't I get you out of here and take you home...

About 10 minutes later, a police car pulled into a junk yard...there wasn't anyone about, it was practically dead. The engine was turned off and Fone stepped out of the car...he then went over to the back passenger door and opened it, where the young lad was sitting...he looked uncontrollably nervous and was confused to why they were here.

PUNK:What is this place?

FONE:It's a junk yard, have you never seen a junk yard before?

PUNK:Y-yes...I have but...what are we doing here?

FONE:I want us to have a quiet chat before I take you home, you know, a private talk...where we won't get disturbed.

The lad hesitate at first before coming out of the car but he figured that he was more safer with a police officer than he would with a complete stranger. The lad stepped out and Fone slammed the door. Fone courteously let the punk walk in front of him. They walked for a few minutes before Fone broke the silence.

FONE:So, you saw the fox then?

PUNK:The dog like thing, yes sir...

FONE:And he defiantly wasn't...human...?

PUNK:Not...what I could see...I know he had a tale...

FONE:And your sure about this, you have to be one hundred percent certain...

PUNK:Yes...well, I guess so...y-yeah...

FONE:And others you told about this...they don't believe you?

PUNK: No...they think I'm a joke!

FONE:And this...woman, did she see this...fox?

PUNK:I can only assume so...

FONE:Right. (Puts his hand over the belt as if to get something)

PUNK:But...but you believe don't you? I mean, I'm not going crazy!

FONE:No...your as sane as you are alive...

PUNK:Thank you!

FONE:Any close family you live with...you'd think I'd know this looking by looking at your profile but as we're alone, you can tell me anything...

PUNK:(Sadly tilts in his down) No...my parents we're killed six years ago in a car crash...I haven't got anyone...

FONE:Oh, that's good then.

PUNK:W...What?

Fone then shoots the young lad three times in the chest...each bullet pushing the punk back until losing his balance due to the body shutting down, he hits the floor hard...but was still breathing heavily, the young lad gasps for breath but struggles...Fone walks over to the young lad looking down at him...he then smiles, he didn't plan for the lad to still be alive after three shoots...he then chuckles to himself, a little impressed by this. He kneels down and watches the blood pour out of the bullet wounds.

FONE:Does it hurt? (Strokes the lads face) You can tell me...

The young lad was taking in panicky breaths, each one trying to become stronger than the last...but no sound could come out of the lads mouth, except a few wheezing sounds...Fone nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer...he stood and pointed the gun at the young lads head...he pulled the trigger and the lads head exploded, a clean round bullet on the front of the forehead and chucks of flesh, brain and bits of skull splattered across the muddy ground. The body twitched through spasms and then...lifeless. Fone sighed...he knew the woman was next on his list...which would mean the child as well. He pulled out his phone and went through his contacts...he scrolled to Fan's name and was about to make the call...but he had to think about this for a second...maybe he could use Fan to his advantage, maybe he could somehow pin the blame on Fan...maybe Fan could be responsible for Cake's wife and son's death...it could work...he then made the call...it rang for a few seconds...Fan answered.

FAN:Officer Fan…

FONE:Someone told me you went to the crime scene in the forest.

FAN:Well, yes…I'm here right now!

FONE:You should've bought me along with you…

FAN:I had no time, I think the murderer was Mike assistant who helped with the prison breakout…maybe this guy knows answers that Mike could be alive.

FONE:Now, you listen to me, Fan and you listen good…you shouldn't dig deep into shit you can't get out of.

FAN:What…?

FONE:This…obsession about Mike Schmidt will kill you…and I want you to pack it in!

FAN:But…but sir, this case needs closure…theirs to many connections to-

FONE: You are off the case!

FAN:Wha…what? Sir, no, wait…there's a guy down at the station you've got held, he's a witness to what happened here…I need to speak to him! I need to know what he saw…

FONE:I said, you're off the case! Do you hear me? You're off! Now, get back here…I want to see you as soon as possible.

FAN:But…sir, Mike Schmidt-

FONE:NOW, FAN! SEE ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!

FAN:(Sighs frustratingly) Yes…sir…

It was Fan who hung up...Fone smiled. It wouldn't take long to hide the young lads body in a junk yard...a rotten corpses smell could never be found in a place that stank of shit...perfect.

It took under 10 minutes to get rid of the body, putting it under rubbish, deep into a pile. Easy job. Fone then got into his car...he then had another thought...the animaltronics and Mike were out their somewhere...Fone remembered that their was an abandon cabin somewhere in the forest...he smiled even more widely...maybe he could somehow lead Clare, Fritz and Fan to the cabin...and the possibly even the animaltronics...he could have them all killed...under one roof. The perfect crime. Relizing he's told Fan his off the case shouldn't be a problem...he was afteral...in charge...the plan was so simple, how could it not work...though he'd have to have a word with Claire and convince her and her son to go to the cabin...as a police officer, it shouldn't be that hard.

Just then he got a phone call from the police station. He answered it, he knew what it was about.

POLICEMAN:Sir, we've got the results. The DNA belongs to Claire Cake...

FONE:(Calm and collect. Smiles) Well, this is good news. Very good news indeed...

….

Cake's wife, Claire was sitting on the sofa, she was holding a glass of red wine…a opened bottle was on the table in front of her and the TV was on but she wasn't watching it, far from it, she was deep in her thoughts…a lot of mixed emotions about her late husband Chris and the fox like creature she saw that rescued her…she utterly believed in Chris's truth about Mike that he was innocent…and she knew deep in her heart that, even though Mike may have answers about how her husband really died, she never blamed him…she never pitted Mike as a murderer and that Chris trusted his life with Mike, to uncover the truth about this made story…pretty much leading back to 1987...but she couldn't but think she could've done more and that she obviously missed Chris very much…

She took a sip of her wine but she knew not to overdo it as she had to pick her son up from school in about 20 minutes…but sometimes the wine would help, it was like a little comfort but her main comfort was missing…she couldn't help but wonder how her son Charlie was thinking…she'd always ask him how was school but he'd always answer with a depressing tone of "It was alright"…she knew it wasn't…

She was about to take another sip until the doorbell rang…she turned her head towards the door and gently put the glass down on the table…but she carefully walked slowly to the door, she wasn't expecting any guests…so she took precaution and instead of opening the door to be exposed, she simple spoke through it.

CLAIRE: Who…who is it?

VOICE: It's me, Claire, it's only me.

Claire closed her eyes and sighed with relief as she recognized the voice on the other side…she took the lock off and opened the door and saw officer Fan in front of her, Chris's best friend.

FAN: Oh, I'm sorry…did I startle you?

CLAIRE: No, not at all…I just wasn't expecting anyone.

FAN: I can come back if you want…

CLAIRE: No, no, it's fine…come in.

Fan took his hat off as a gesture of thanks and walked inside, he headed straight to the living room, where Claire followed him after closing the door. There was an awkward silence which was odd considering they were good friends, through Chris of course.

FAN: So, how are you?

CLAIRE: Oh, you know…just…(sighs) you know…

FAN: (Nods) Yeah.

CLAIRE: I have to pick Fritz up soon from school, so I'm afraid you can't stay for long.

FAN: Yes, I understand…I just thought I'd pay you a visit while I was heading this way…

CLAIRE: Patrolling?

FAN: Kind of…well, no actually I came back from the crime scene in the forest…

CLAIRE: Oh…y-yeah…I saw that on the news…

There was another awkward silence, it had never been this bad before…Claire started shaking and Fan noticed this…he wasn't sure whether to comfort her or not…Claire tried to hold back as her face went red, ready to cry…

FAN: Are you-…?

CLAIRE: Oh Gary…(Goes into Fan's chest and hugs him) I miss him so much…I miss him…so much!

Claire cried into Fan's shoulder and Fan put his arms around her…her emotions were getting to him as well, he felt a sore lump in his throat and his eyes began to water…but he held back, he started swaying Claire gently, hugging her tighter.

FAN: I know, Claire…I…I know, I miss him too…

Claire cried for a good few minutes, her tears soaking into Fan's uniform but he didn't mind, he held on to her until she wanted to be released…

Her cries did eventually die down after a while but she didn't want to come out of the hugging embrace but Fan felt this was the right time to talk…if changing the subject slightly.

FAN: I've been taken off the Mike Schmidt case…

CLAIRE: (Sniffs) What…?

FAN: Yeah…(Sighs) I've been taken off the case…

CLAIRE: But…but why? I thought you and that other officer were dealing with it, to find out more answers…

FAN: Ha, that other "officer" was the one who pulled the plug on me…he was the one telling me the news I can't carry on with it.

CLAIRE: I…I don't understand…

FAN: Fone thinks I'm to obsessed with Mike Schmidt…he says it'll get the best of me…

CLAIRE: But isn't that the point of being a police officer? To find out the truth…I need to know what really happened to Chris.

FAN: Don't you worry, Claire, I intend to…I intend to find out what happened to your husband…I wanna know what happened to my best friend…we'll find the truth, Claire….even if it does kill me…(Claire nods wiping some tears. Fan looks at his watch) I've…I've got to go. Fone wants me to see him, I think he's pissed that I went to a crime scene without him.

CLAIRE: Okay. I…have to pick up my son soon anyway…

Fan smiles at Claire and touches her face gently…she accepts his warm hand. He then turns around and heads for the door, he opens it but then Claire calls to him.

CLAIRE: He's alive isn't he? (Slight pause) Mike Schmidt, I mean. You…think he's alive…

FAN: (Doesn't look back but nods gently) Yes…I believe he is still alive…

CLAIRE: (Laughs through some tears) He'll…have answers…

FAN: He better when I get hold of him!

Claire wanted to tell Fan that it was her that was attacked in the forest where he came from…but saw that Fan had more problems to be dealing with and decided to give it a miss. Claire walked to the front door and watched Fan get into his car…he started his engine and then looked back at her…he smiled, winding down the window.

FAN: If I hear anything…I promise I'll let you know.

Claire didn't answer back but just smiled back and nodded and with that Fan drove off. Claire watched until she couldn't see the police…she looked at her watch, it was nearly time to pick up Fritz from school…she closed the door and got ready.

About 10 minutes later.

Fone was in his office, he was looking out the window and had a glass of whisky in his hand, and the ice slowly melting making the glass feel cool…he took a sip but still he stared out the window. He was holding what look like a computer chip in his hand…He then heard a knock and quickly put the chip in his pocket.

FONE: Yes?

The door opened and Fan stepped in…slamming the door behind him. Fone grew annoyed by this but he was expecting this kind of a reaction.

FAN: Why the hell am I off the case, sir?

FONE: You know why.

FAN: No, I don't, sir!

FONE: It's your obsession of Mr Mike Schmidt. (Turns around and looks at Fan) Look at you! Look what it's doing to you! You don't normally barge in here like this!

FAN: That's because this decision is unfair…

FONE: No, it's-

FAN: (Interrupting) And that I'm getting close…

FONE: Fan, stop-

FAN: To getting answers…

FONE: Stand down!

FAN: Of what happened…

FONE: FAN-…!

FAN: TO MY FUCKING FRIEND, SIR!

Fan slammed his hands on Fone's desk with massive frustration and anger, the clenched fist made everything shake on Fone's desk…there was silence…Fan wanted to say more but felt what he said was more than enough…though Fone's face was just as equal to his anger. Fone was angrily gobsmacked how Fan spoke to him…but he gently put the whisky tumbler down and stared right into Fan's eyes.

FONE: I took you in, Fan…I took you in because I thought you had discipline!

FAN: (Sighs angrily but a lot calmer) Look, Fone, I'm-…

FONE: THAT'S FUCKING SARGENT FONE TO YOU, YOU PIECE OF USELESS SHIT! (Lowers his tone) See, what this Mike Schmidt case is doing to you, Fan…can't you see you're…obsession…

Fan bits his lip with a frustrated smile across his face…he kept his thoughts to himself and decided not to speak back. Fone was expecting Fan to speak back but took the opportunity to carry on talking.

FONE: I say, we discuss this elsewhere…not here. We don't want to cause a scene, do we?

FAN: I'm pretty sure everybody heard us…sir…

FONE: Well, in that case, we better leave then…we'll take my car.

FAN: Where are we going?

FONE: Oh don't worry about that…I know a good place where we won't get disturbed.

Change of plan…I'll just put a bullet in your head, Fan…you fucking by the book bastard…and then…I'll kill Claire and her child…all that's left is the cabin…

What Fan didn't notice on Fone's desk was a letter…a copied letter. A copy of the letter that Chica sent to Mike: With a few things underlined…and highlighted

Page 1.

"To my wonderful, Mikey

I just want to let you know that we are all fine and well…we are staying at thecabin in the woods, you'll know the one I mean… the same cabin we made love in…the same cabin you took me to as my first trip outside of the restaurant…It was the only place I could think of for all of us to stay…We want to thank you for helping us, for saving us from that-…well, dare I say his name? Anyway, we heard on the news what happened to you and it's not right…

Freddy has a plan, we're going to break you out of prison on the 26th June…I know that's less than a week away, so please hang in there…we're gonna come in disguised as guards, get the keys and release you…"

Page 2.

"Mikey…in order for this to work, you must purposely leave the first page somewhere in your cell so that it would be easy for the guards to find it…I'm praying they won't punish you but if they get a chance to read it, they'll think we're coming for you on the 26th…instead we'll come for you on the 24th…hopefully, it'll throw them off a bit…withFoxy's strength, we'll get you out x

Oh Mikey, I miss you so much…I miss your love to me…but don't worry, we'll get you out of there…and together, we'll put a stop to that Golden Bunny…once and for all…and clear your name

Hang in there.

Love lots.

Chica xxxxxxx

PS Best destroy this page"

…

The police car pulled into the junkyard slowly and the engine was turned off seconds later. Fone had been driving while Fan was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Fan wasn't really impressed with the surrounds he witnessed, he felt a bit edgy...and looked at Fone, who had his hands still on the steering wheel. Fone sighed and then smiled at Fan.

FONE:Well...here we are.

FAN:A junkyard, eh? Very cliche.

FONE:I always come here to clear my head...and to sort out other things that...bother me. It's quiet here.

FAN:Yeah, it looks it.

FONE:Let's go for this walk, shall we?

FAN:I'm fine sitting here thanks.

FONE:No, Fan, let's walk.

FAN:I said I'm fine just here.

FONE:(Frustrated) Fine! (Pulls out his gun in a flash and points it at Fan) I guess the insides could do with a wash...after your brains splatter the decor.

FAN:(Trying to stay calm) What is your game, Fone...?

FONE:I just want to go for a walk...

FAN:The fuck is wrong with you...?

FONE:GET OUT NOW!

Fan nods, putting his hands up...Fone was shaking slightly. Fan pulled open the handle and slowly backed out the car, Fone quickly got out of his side and continued pointing the gun at Fan. Fan walked to the front of the car, looking angrily at Fone...but Fone showed no remorse and his shaking calmed down.

FONE:Now walk...

Fan hesistated for a second but decided to do what Fone said. He walked forward very slowly still keeping his hands raised. Fone followed him, pointing the gun at Fan's back.

FAN:I knew it...I knew your were corrupted.

FONE:You don't know the half of it.

FAN:Why don't you tell me...

FONE:Why should I?

FAN:Isn't it always the way to tell the victim what your plan is before you blow his brains out?!

FONE:It'd be pointless telling you...since your body will be rotting in this dump.

FAN: I'd like to know why...sir...

FONE:(Stops and laughs. Fan turns around still hands in the air) Okay...(Nods) Okay, I guess it wouldn't harm you knowing. You see, Fan...for years I've been a cop, I've seen things you couldn't imagine...kids brains scooped out...a man fucking a horse...college shootings, you name it I've seen it...I was a good cop, A GOOD COP! I helped people, saved people...even killed a few...but for the last five years, I've been taking bribes...

FAN:I knew it.

FONE:I did it for the right reasons...forty years doing what's right and you know what, people never thank you for it...the jobs a risk, everyday I wonder if it'll be my last...the pay check just isn't enough...

FAN: Why didn't you just quit?

FONE:Quit? No...as a Sargent, I can get away with everything...hide evidence, take down people who get in my way...and no one would even remember them. I take brides as extra cash...pretty good living.

FAN:Your a...disgrace!

FONE:And your one of those in my way...

FAN:Why? What have I done!

FONE:You...you just put your nose in it...fucking good cop, you reminded me when I was your age...naive. But since you got obsessed with the Mike Schmidt case...I had to stop you...

FAN:Wait...wait a minute...the tape you gave me..."Officer...F...?"... It was...you...

QUICK FLASHBACK.

POLICEMAN:Hey, Fan...you left your tape running. I turned it off for ya...

FAN:(Chuckles) Thanks...

POLICEMAN:No problem, you should listen to it though...

FAN:I haven't got time, Fone wants to see me.

POLICEMAN:Well, it's at the end of the tape, you left it on repeat and it was annoying some of us...it sounds like the news guy from FNAF...Guy Kanes and he mentions about an officer or something...

The policeman walks away while Fan just stops in his tracks and just looks at the police officer with a puzzled expression. Seconds later, Fan rewinds the tape and plays it...again the sound was static and most of the dialog was hard to understand but a few words were easy to make out...Fan pushed forward to get to the bit he wanted to hear...eventually finding it.

And that is allBBBBBZZZZZZ got to say…I hope you enjoyed listeBBZZZ to me…I hope you enjBBZed the sounds of the childrens screaBBBZZZ…I know I have…and if any policemen find thiBBBBZZZwell, you can't do fuck alBBBBZZZ I'm afraid…because you see…I have a good frieBBBZZ in the precinct…you may know him…he'll helBBZ me…he'll clear me…his name is Officer FBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…no jurisdiction on meee-meeeeee…

FAN:What the...? Officer F...?

END OF FLASHBACK.

FAN:You helped...Guy Purple, the news reporter...he was the one behind all this...and you helped him...he killed Cake, didn't he?

FONE:Correct!

FAN:But...what about Mike..?

FONE:He's alive!

FAN:Where? Tell me! (Pause) TELL ME!

FONE:No, Fan...it ends here. You first...and then Cake's Wife and son next...

FAN:What...?

FONE:You heard me!

FAN:W-Why...?

FONE:Oh, enough of this! Goodbye, Fan!

Fan ducked quickly, Fone pulled the trigger and missed, Fan dived and rolled, Fone panicked as Fan zig-zagged to put Fone off...Fone fired again, inches away from Fan's face...Fan grabbed hold of Fone's arm, as well as the gun...they struggled, Fan pushing Fone's arm and the gun in the air, two fire shots ringed in their ears, as the shots went in the air...Fan had an opening, head-butting Fone, he moaned as was distracted by pain, and then Fan brought Fone's arm into his leg, let trying to snap a twig...he did this twice in quick sessions and Fone dropped his gun, Fan then punched him across the face, falling down easy...Fan kicked the gun away and brought his out, pointing at Fone, who was holding his face.

FAN:TALK YOU SON OF BITCH!

FONE:F-Fuck you...

Fan whacked his gun across Fone's cheek, the impact more painful than the gun, Fone moaned but didn't have time to ease his pain as Fan grabbed his coller and pointing the gun at Fone's chin.

FAN:TALK! WHY ARE CLAIRE AND CHARLES INVOLVE?

FONE:(In pain) AHHH...(Whimpers angrily) Because they...know...they both know...

FAN:KNOW WHAT?

FONE:(Coughs) About the animaltronics...these...these things are alive...I should know, I've seen one...

FAN:What...what are you talking about?

FONE:Your...your friend, Chris Cake...he was with Guy Purple when he interviewed Schmidt...Chris Cake didn't want to help and felt guity being part of Guy's work..Guy was trying to kill...Mike Schmidt!

FAN:Why?

FONE:Because Guy wanted revenge...Mike killed his Father...and brother. John and Daniel Kanes...

FAN:What...?

FONE:Yeah, that's right...

FAN: No...no, John only ever had one son...

FONE:Not quite...John built Guy Purple...he isn't human, he's a machine...a fucking robot...(Fan backed away but still had the gun pointed at Fone) Guy Purple...but his real name is...Guy Kanes.

FAN:This...this is impossible...

FONE:Oh think about it! There are no records of Guy Kanes or Purple! No birth certificate...no dental records...he doesn't technically exist...that's why he gained his status...you can't arrest what doesn't exist, especially one that doesn't have the paper work...that's why he killed all those children...because he couldn't be stopped...and he can't be traced...

FAN:So...so, you helped a killer! A...killer robot...

FONE:Flesh and everything...he looks...human, he killed those kids to keep his flesh from...r-rotting...he'd use their skin and put it on himself...

FAN:You son of a bitch...WHY?

FONE:He paid me good money...A lot of money...

FAN:But I don't understand...what does this have to do with Claire and Charles?

FONE:Because...if anything happened to Guy, then I would finish his work...but Guy had Mike sent to prison, he wanted him to suffer for the long term...but the bastard escaped and killed Guy...your stupid friend, Cake, helped Mike...and if anyone got involved...I would take care of them...well, Cake didn't matter...he was killed anyway...but then his stupid bitch of a wife saw these animaltronics...it was time to put this to sleep. She was the one who got attacked by those punks.

FAN:In the woods...?

FONE: Exactly...

FAN:And you want them dead...WHAT KIND OF A COP ARE YOU!

FONE:A COP WHO KEEPS HIS PROMISE! There should be no witnesses...even if it means killing Cake's wife and child...

FAN:Your not a cop...your a disgrace, a disgrace to wear that badge...

FONE:It doesn't matter anyway...once those two are dead, Mike Schmidt and his freaks will be next! I know where they live...it's not far from where the attack was...

FAN:The...cabin...?

FONE: Yes...I helped John...but I failed...Mike made me look like a joke...don't you see, Fan, this is all Mike's fault...all of it...he's the reason why your friend is dead...

Fan looks at Fone and then screams in frustration, kicking some stones near him...Fone watches this in interest, he used this to get his chance of persuasion.

FONE:Think about it, Fan...you want Schmidt dead more than me...your friend is dead because of him...I know you want revenge...

FAN:SHUT THE FUCK UP!

FONE:He got away and left Cake to die...he must suffer, Fan, he must suffer...

FAN:I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!

FONE:Fan, you can get revenge...if you help me...then I promise I won't harm Claire or her son...

FAN:(Sighs, annoyed) If...If I kill Mike...then would you promise me to leave Claire and Charles alone...?

FONE:(Puts his hands up) I...promise...

Fan thought about this but then noticed Fone's lip siding upwards to a sly smile...Fan gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger back...

FAN:Lair...your a fucking lair...I'll...KILL YOU!

FONE:THINK ABOUT IT! If you kill me, Fan...you'll be in a world of shit...no one will believe you...

FAN:What about the tape you gave me?

FONE:It's destroyed, Fan...I took it and chucked it away while we were leaving, when you weren't looking...

FAN:You bastard!

FONE:So...what are you gonna do now, Fan? There's no way out for you.

FAN:We'll see!

Fan then shoots the gun and the bullet rips through Fone's hand, the blood spraying out the other side. Fone screamed as loud as he could...and then Fan punched him with all his might, as hard as he could...knocking Fone out, his face smacking into the dirty muddy ground. Fan was breathing heavily...he knew he couldn't kill Fone and with all the evidence gone...he knew the only thing he could do was to get Claire and Charles...and maybe, just maybe get help from Mike Schmidt...that's if Fone was telling the truth about Mike hiding in the abandon cabin. He went through Fone's pockets and second time trying, he found the car keys...he went to the car but stopped and turned around and looked at Fone...his anger was rising...and walked back to Fone, standing above the corrupted officer...he just stared at the knocked-out cold officer and then he pulled back his foot and started kicking Fone in the chest, kicking him like a football, serveral times, each impact becoming more stronger and his kicks becoming more frustrating. Fone didn't wake during the kicking but was hoping he would feel it...Fan had had enough and proceeded to the car, opening the door and starting the engine...within seconds he sped off, the mud spinning of the slippy wheels and spitting all over Fone. Fan was in a hurry to get to Claire and Charles.

Roughly fifteen minutes later.

Fan pulled up to Claire's house, skidding on the pavement/sidewalk as he impacted on the breaks, he got out as quick as he could and knocked at the door furiously.

FAN: CLAIRE? (Knocking again) CLAIRE, GOD DAMN IT, ANSWER THE DOOR! (Knocking again) CLAIRE, FOR GOD SAKE, ANSWER THE DOO-

Claire answered the door a frighten and confused look over her face.

CLAIRE:Fan? My God, what's all the-...?

FAN:We haven't got time, is Charles here as well?

CLAIRE:Yeah, we just got back from school.

FAN:Get him, we've got to get out of here!

CLAIRE:Now, wait a-

FAN:NOW, CLAIRE, PLEASE! (Calms as he see's how worried Claire looks) Listen, I'll explain everything, I will but we need to go, I need to get you and Charles away from here...

CLAIRE:Why...?

FAN:We're going to go see Mike Schmidt! We'll get these answers...

CLAIRE:You...you know where he is?

FAN:Yes but we've got to go!

CLAIRE:What's the rush?

FAN:(Sighs and takes a deep breath) Because...someone wants you and Charles dead!

…

A police car was parked in the heart of the woods, not far from the cabin, which could barely be seen. This was Fan's idea as he wasn't sure how this would all turn out. Fan, Claire and Charles were still sitting in the car, looking ahead at the cabin…they all had expressions of fear, puzzlement and yet intrigued of the curiosity of what was actually inside the cabin. From what Fan could see through his binoculars, he couldn't't see any activity through the windows, though it was lucky he could see anything at all with all the trees in the way. Fan put the binoculars down and sighed a little.

CLAIRE:Can you see anything?

FAN:No…(Pulls out his gun and checks his chamber, it was full) Either way, I'll go check it out.

Claire nodded. Fan smiled at her and got out of the car, his gun held upright, ready to shoot anything that moves. He took long strides, tree to tree…the trees being perfect sizes to hide his figure. In the car, Charles leans forward from the back seat and speaks to his mother.

FRITZ:Are we…going to see Mike?

CLAIRE:I…don't know, honey, I don't know…

FRITZ:Will he help us?

CLAIRE:Maybe, sweetie…but we need to know what really happened to your father.

Just then the car rattle and a huge slam on the roof ringed in their ears. Fritz panicked, startled by the noise…Claire screamed, looking out the window…there was nothing there but definitely something on the roof. The rattling and noise stopped…Claire turned around to check her son…who was in the corner of the back seat.

FRITZ:M…Mom…?

CLAIRE:It's…it's okay…it's stopped…

FRITZ:What…was that?

CLAIRE:I'm not sure…

Just then, the roof was being ripped, something was trying to get inside…the metal creaked and cranked, the roof becoming weak due to the unnatural force on top of the car…a hook hand smashed through roof.

Fan turned around as he heard a loud noise that echoed through the woods, it came from behind him, he quickly turned around and pointed his gun at the source of the sound. He gasped as he saw a dog-like shadow creature on top of the police car.

FAN:(Gasps) Oh God…CLAIRE! CHARLES!

Fan ran towards the car, the shadow becoming more clearer…and more redder…it's face had a long snout and an eye patch over on eye…its tail waving everywhere…he couldn't't believe what he was seeing…this making him lower his gun slightly…it was a fox…a humanoid…fox? Confused and scared, he thought about Claire and Fritz in the car, he was about to use some force on the creature…he pointed his gun at the fox and gritted his teeth.

FAN:HEY!

The creature stopped attacking the car and stared straight at Fan, his eyes were black with only little red light pupils as eyes…his mouth clenched, showing metal looking teeth…the fox growled at the sight of Fan.

FAN:Get down off the vehicle or I will shoot!

CREATURE:Laddie…I wouldn't do that if I were ye…

Fan was gob-smacked…this thing spoke, it also most made him lose concentration…just then he felt a whack against his head, he didn't feel any pain as such…but his eye was going…gravity got the best of him as he fell on the soft wet ground…the gun was dropped. Fan, did however, feel the wet soil soak into his clothes as he lied there on the ground…his vision was going fast, almost white. Some feet walked in front of him…no shoes or socks…and no trousers…Fan tried to look up before the pain now getting the best of him…a black cat of some kind?

VOICE:I'm…sorry about this…

The voice echoed…before Fan's vision and sounds around him blurred out…into darkness.

30 Minutes later

Fan's vision and sounds around him were slowly coming back...but everything was still a blur.

VOICE:You don't think I him to hard do you...?

FEMALE VOICE:That was quite a whack you gave him...

Fan could see a black and yellow figure, though still blurred, his vision was getting slightly better.

FEMALE VOICE:Wait, he's coming around...

VOICE:Thank God...I thought I killed him.

Fan's vision was back to normal, in front of him was a black panther, standing on in front of him, looking more human except the cat-like face...and then he saw a female yellow chicken, she seemed to have a bump around her stomach...

FAN:Huh...what...? (He then feels the back on the back of his head) Ah, shit...

PANTHER:I'm really sorry about that...hitting you over the end and all...

FAN:What the...?

PANTHER:You see, we thought you were a danger to us.

CHICKEN:But I can assure you we're not...

Fan was lying on the bed, he couldn't believe how comfortable it was...but he pushed himself up and sat himself upright, now sitting on the bed. He looked around to assess his situation...and of course the two humanized creatures standing in front of him. He panicked slightly and went to grab his gun...he felt the holster but no gun...he gasped.

PANTHER:I removed the gun, don't worry you'll get it back...you just need to calm down.

FAN:Where's Claire...and where's Charles?

PANTHER:Charles? Oh, you mean Fritz? They are safe and sound, their in the other room...with the rest of my friends.

FAN:Don't you dare hurt them!

CHICKEN:We...we wouldn't do that to them. We would do nothing to harm you.

FAN: Then why the attack on the car?

PANTHER:That was Foxy. We saw your car pull up and we thought we were in danger, so Foxy took it in his own hands...he's sorry if he scared you.

FAN: Your...(Looks up and down at Mike) Your...?

PANTHER:Not human...?

FAN:Y-Yeah...you could say that.

PANTHER:We're animaltronics.

FAN:How...is this...? How is this possible?

PANTHER:(Chuckles a little) I'm new to this...but to cut a long story short...my friends were once children...murdered by John Kanes. (Fan's eyes raised) Stuffed into animal-looking suits...and what you see is what you get...but their souls possessed the suits and became living robots...out for revenge on the one who killed them...we...well, they succeeded...

FAN:And what about you...? What's your story?

PANTHER:My story? You've most likely read it or seen it on the news. If I were to tell you my story, it would take probably two or three sequels to do justice. However, I was killed...stuffed into this suit...and then my soul took over, I didn't think it could be possible for me to do this...but here I am...

FAN:Who are you...?

PANTHER:I think...you may already know this.

FAN:(Gasps) Mike Schmidt?

MIKE:(Nodding) Yes.

FAN:I was right...I was fucking right...you are alive...

MIKE:Yeah, I guess...on a technicality...

FAN:Then...what Fone said was true...

MIKE:Fone...? Why does that name sound so familiar?

FAN: (Remembers) The hospital. We asked you a couple of questions while you were in hospital...about your restaurant.

MIKE:(Clicks his fingers) 's it...now I remember. I didn't like the look of him...

FAN:That isn't all...he-

Just then the door opened, everyone turned around to look and it was Fritz at the entrance, he smiled and ran towards Fan, jumping on him and giving him a hug.

FRITZ:Your okay!

FAN: (Chuckles) Y-yes, I'm fine, Charles...

Claire enters the room as well and she looks on and smiles, Fan notices and smiles back. Bonnie and Foxy follow.

FAN:Are you guys okay?

CLAIRE:Yes, we're fine. They've looked after us.

FRITZ:Foxy was telling some adventure stories.

FAN:Uh...did he now...?

FRITZ:Yeah! He's awesome!

FOXY:Arr, jus' tellin' him wee stories of my adventures. Young Fritz here would make a great pirate.

FAN: I see...

FOXY:(Ears flop) I be sorry if ol' Foxy scared ye...

FAN:It's fine...I do understand...

MIKE:Well, let me quickly introduce us. (Points at Chica) That's Chica, my sweetheart.

CHICA:Hi, welcome!

FAN:Hi...

MIKE:You already know Foxy...and the rabbit is Bonnie.

BONNIE:Please to meet you.

FAN:(Smiles) Likewise.

MIKE:There's two more...Freddy Fazbear the bear, he's outside hiding your car in some bushes and Vixen the other Fox...

FOXY:My lass.

MIKE:She's making you some food.

FAN:You have food here? Do you eat...?

MIKE:Not as much as you think.

FAN:Right...

MIKE:Come on, looks like you need to eat...

FAN:I'm alright...

MIKE:You've got to eat...

FAN:I'm not hungry!

MIKE:Oh...well, a drink then?

FAN:I'm not thirsty.

MIKE:Okay. Uh..anything I can get you...?

FAN:Yeah, there is actually...you can get me some answers.

MIKE:What?

CLAIRE:Gary, no...not-...

FAN:It's alright, Claire...

MIKE:I don't understand what you mean.

FAN:Oh, you will do. What happened to Chris Cake?

CLAIRE:Please, Gary...

MIKE:...Cake...?

FAN:I need to know how he died, I want answers! I want to know HOW you escaped from prison and I want to know what HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND?

BONNIE:(Angry) Now just wait a minute...

MIKE:Bonnie, it's fine...it's okay...

BONNIE:He changed his attitude!

CLAIRE:Gary, not now...

FAN:Claire, don't you want to know what happened to your husband?

CLAIRE:Yes, of course I do...but...

FAN:Well then! (Looks at Mike) I've wanted to interview you for a long time!

Mike eyes widen...and then he frowned, his green eyes turning full black...he made a grab at Fan, Fritz got out of the way in fright. Fan was to slow to react.

CHICA:WAIT, MIKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

CLAIRE:NO, STOP THIS!

Mike swung Fan and slammed him against the wall...Fan felt the pain over his back but was slightly concerned about what Mike would do next.

MIKE:(Gritted teeth) I don't do interviews anymore!

FAN:(Just as angry) I want answers! That is all! So, I can put this case to rest!

MIKE:To rest?

FAN:Yes! I've been involved with you since I was with officer Fone when we visited you in hospital...it was only until you were suspicious of killing Fazbear Junior and found guilty that I took it up again...and then Cake wanted to speak with you, believing you didn't really kill Junior...I couldn't help but admire Cake for believing that bullshit for years...eventually I managed to pull some strings and let Cake interview you. He was obsessed...but, it was his job...he was a reporter after all. Then...I found out something that theirs much more going on...

MIKE:Like what?

FAN:Tell me, how you escaped and how Cake was killed first...only time will tell if I'm wrong about you...and if I could've prevented Cake from ever speaking with you...

Mike's eyes reverted back to normal...he gently put Fan down and took a few steps back. Mike started to sob slightly and this took Fan by surprised.

MIKE:Cake...wanted to help me...he believed that I didn't kill Junior.

FAN:And did you?

MIKE:No...I didn't.

Chica walked over to Mike and held his hand.

CHICA:It's true...

FOXY:Aye! Mike never laid a finger on Junior.

BONNIE:He wouldn't hurt a fly...

FAN:How did you escape?

MIKE:My friends helped me...Foxy busted me out and...saved me...we jumped and Freddy, who you've yet to meet, caught me...man, did I shit myself...Cake was involved too, he was the driver.

FAN:The getaway driver?

MIKE:Yes.

FAN:Then what happened?

MIKE:I wanted revenge on the bastard who sent me to prison, the very thing that has been a plague in our lives...Guy Kanes...

FAN:Jesus...

MIKE: But...he isn't human...never was, he was built by John Kanes...that was all I wanted...to kill him, to get him out of our lives...Cake insisted he wanted to help...but...but...he...

A tear was dripping from Mike's eye...he quickly wiped it, trying not to let sadness overcome his story telling.

CHICA:He saved Mike...he helped us all...he was...brave...if he didn't intervene like he did...we'd probably wouldn't be here...

Fan noticed Claire was crying, which was to be expected...Fritz was leaning against his mother in a sad embrace, both hugging each other while listening to the story.

MIKE:It was...Guy Kanes...he killed Chris...but...this would never happened if I told him where this cabin was...I should've declined the interview while in prison.

*FLASHBACK*

CAKE:I'm…so, so sorry, Mike…I…

MIKE:Their…gonna stuff me…?

CAKE:I…

MIKE:(Laughs slightly) Somehow…I…I k-knew that…w-wou-would h-haa-happen…

CAKE:You and Chica…you two were meant to be together…forever…

SPRINGTRAP:Well? What are you waiting for, Chris? Kill him!

CAKE:(Stands up and points the gun at Springtrap) Fuck you!

Springtrap gasps as Cake pulls the trigger, a few loud bangs exploded from the gun and bullets impacted into Springtrap's chest…the force pushed him back…he wobbled on his feet but managed to keep balance. Oil was coming out of the bullet wounds and Springtrap looked down to assess the damage…two small leaking holes but that was it…Springtrap looked back at Cake, who was determined to fire again.

SPRINGTRAP:You…maggot! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!

Springtrap made a dash towards Cake, who fired more bullets but each shot missed the golden bunny as the animatronic was to quick. Cake panicked…then as quick as a flash, Springtrap grabbed Cake's arm and twisted it, just enough to disarm him and drop the gun…which landed near Mike. Cake screamed but reacted by throwing a punch but Springtrap blocked it, grabbing Cake's fist…and then squeezed his hand…Cake screamed again…the bones in his hand breaking and snapping…blood started to trickle out. Mike picked the gun up.

SPRINGTRAP:Wimp…always a wimp!

*BANG*

Cake was released from Springtrap's grasp…who felt a strange feeling on his leg…he looked down…he saw smoke coming out of the hole of the gun…that Mike had fire at his leg…the gun was far to heavy for Mike to raise up…Springtrap then smiled and kicked Mike in the face, the impacting making Mike slide across the room. Just then, Cake jumped on the golden bunny, like a piggy-back ride, screaming in anger…this grew more frustration with Springtrap but with ease, bent down quickly, making Cake fly over the golden bunny and slamming hard on the floor…his broken hand now covered in blood. Springtrap looked down at Cake with pity and smiled at him…and with no hesitation, stamped on Cake's kneecap…the impact producing a wetly sound snap, Cake bolted up, screaming…his mouth wide as were his eyes…Springtrap produced another stamp, snapping the bone like a twig, the leg twisted and unnatural looking…the screams got louder and louder…Mike tried to left his head up…but was far too weak to do that…his eye sight was very blurred…more evil laughter came from Springtrap and then went on to snap Cake's other leg…bone stuck out, the knee cap twisted and cracked…muscles ripped, blood soaked through the trousers. Springtrap loved Cake's scream…he closed his eyes to take it all in. Cake's screaming was dying down…shock coming in.

SPRINGTRAP:Mmm…that scream…but nowhere near as good as a child's. (Looks over to Mike who was trying to move and then back at Cake) You can see Mr Schmidt die now…I do have to thank you for one thing though…you did stop Mike from burning this place…and for your reward…I will set you free…but first…

CAKE:(Weak…body tensing for shock) Noo-nooo…f-fuu-fuck yooou…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

MIKE:Guy killed him and Fazbear Junior. And so you see...Cake died for believing in me...and since then I've got nothing but guilt...the only thing that...keeps me sane...is my girlfriend...my wonderful friends who have been with me since the beginning and...(touches the bump on Chica's stomach)...the future...

Fan had listen carefully...he was about to cry himself but didn't give in to it...he took a deep breath and nodded as if to accept what he heard...he had a strange smile across his face...but a smile nonetheless.

FAN:Cake...only ever thought of others...

MIKE:He was a...good man...

FAN:Yeah, he was...

MIKE:(To Claire) You must hate me...

CLAIRE:No...never. I'm just...happy that he helped an innocent man and...that he...done a good course...

FRITZ:Me and mom always believed you to be innocent...

MIKE:I...I know...and I thank him every day...

FAN:I'm sorry...if I was a little-

MIKE:Please, don't ever be sorry...

The whole room had a feel good factor about it but then was quickly ruined by Freddy running in.

FREDDY:Guys, I don't mean to ruin the occasion but another police car pulled up!

FAN:Oh shit! It's gotta be Fone!

MIKE:Fone, is he looking for you?

FAN:Yes, Claire and Charles too...he's mental. He wants to kill us and you guys.

BONNIE:What for?

FAN:He's working for Guy Kanes! The cocksucker was paid a lot of money by Guy...if all went wrong, Fone gave his promise to kill us...and you guys.

MIKE:What?

FAN:I'm sorry...there was no other place to go...

MIKE:Don't worry, it's alright...

FOXY:I'll sort this person out!

MIKE:Okay.

Foxy left the room and went to proceeded to go outside. Just then Vixen came in.

VIXEN:What's going on? Where is my Foxy going?

MIKE:It's okay, Vixen, he's just going outside to see who this guest is.

FAN:Don't underestimate this guy, he's a psycho...

MIKE:Right...Chica, take Claire and Fritz to the basement...Vixen, go with them...protect them.

VIXEN:Right.

CHICA:I don't need protecting...

MIKE:I know...(Feels the bump) but someone else does...(Smiles)

CHICA:(Sad) Of course...how could I be so stupid...

MIKE:Don't worry about it...Freddy, Bonnie...we'll be ready in the main room.

FAN:What about me?

MIKE:You better stay here...

FAN:No, I wanna help...this guy is crazy, he's a bent cop gone mad!

MIKE:Look, I know you want to help but...I...I can't have another human being, a good one for the matter...killed...I just...I just...can't...

FAN:(Nods) Okay...okay but if anything happens...I'm stepping in!

MIKE:Fine. (Leaves the room but comes back with Fan's gun and gives it to him) Here.

FAN:(Looks at his gun and takes it) Thank you.

Mike just smiles back at Fan...they all do what their suppose to do.

Roughly five minutes later.

Vixen opens the trap door to the basement: Chica, Claire and Fritz walk down the wooden steps and Vixen follows...Chica finds a light and turns it on. Meanwhile Mike, Freddy and Bonnie were looking outside the windows...it was slowly getting dark but still bright enough to see what was going on. Mike could just see a police car, not actually that far from the window...but he couldn't see any activity.

MIKE:Crap, I can't see anything!

BONNIE:Where's Fox?

MIKE:He's been gone for a while...

BONNIE:God,not again...what if somethings happened to him...

MIKE:Let's not make any assum-

FREDDY:Wait! I see him!

Mike goes over to the window where Freddy was looking, as does Bonnie. They see Foxy...but he has a strange wry smile across his face and was walking slowly, yet calmly to the cabin.

FREDDY:He seems...a little...off...

MIKE: Is he hurt?

FREDDY:I'm...not sure, I can't tell...

MIKE:Open the door for him Bonnie.

BONNIE:Okay.

Bonnie goes over to the door, she was about to twist the door knob but then the door was ripped off it's hinges and slammed into Bonnie, the weight of the door knocking her down and pretty much out.

MIKE:The fuck...?

Foxy's eyes were black...he was drooling oil from his mouth and he smiled a toothy smile. Mike backed away slightly...Freddy did the same but Foxy looked at Freddy and went for him...Freddy didn't get a chance to react and Foxy pounced on him, pushing him to the ground. Freddy moaned but gritted his teeth.

FREDDY:Foxy? What the hell has come over you?

FOXY:New...Life...

Mike then grabbed Foxy in a choke hold and tried to pull him off but then Foxy grabbed hold of Mike's head and flipped him over, the amazing strength threw Mike across the room. Freddy saw his chance and punched Foxy across the face.

FREDDY:SNAP OUT OF IT!

Freddy went for the punch again but Foxy caught Freddy's fist in his mouth, Freddy gasped and Foxy chomped down on Freddy's hand, cracking the plastic and ripping the wire work...Freddy screamed as his hand was being ripped to shreds.

FOXY:Are you ready, Freddy...to die!

Foxy pulled back his hook hand...Freddy gasped even more through his pain and the sight of what Foxy was going to do...the hook hand raised.

FREDDY:FOXY...NO, PLEASE! I'M YOUR FRIEND!

Foxy didn't listen to these words and smashed Freddy's face in with ease, like squeezing an empty coke can, Freddy's face cracked and the head smashed by the strong impact...oil splashed everywhere...Freddy twitched a little before his body became lifeless...to be on the save side, Foxy don another forceful punch, double tapping. Freddy was no more...

Mike looked up and saw what had happened to Freddy.

MIKE:FREDDY!

Foxy turned to face Mike and smiled even more and in a flash Foxy ran and pounced on Mike...Mike tried to use all his strength to push Foxy off...but it was no use...

MIKE:F-Foxy...what...what are you...why...are you doing this?

FOXY:Foxy is DEAD, you fuck!

MIKE:W-What...?

FOXY:It's me, Mr Schmidt! (Smiles) It's...me

…

FOXY?: Guess whooooo?

MIKE: No…no…it can't be…

FOXY?: It is, Mr Schmidt, it is!

MIKE: Guy…K-Kanes…?

GUY: Correct! We have a winner!

MIKE: What are you done to…Foxy? How are you…?

GUY: I'm just…a new and improved Foxy…he is the one with strength!

MIKE: But…

GUY: I always thought it was that Freddy who was the strongest, being a fat lump and all but no, Foxy is more sleeker, faster…stronger and…I can feel him inside! I can feel his soul…

MIKE: (Puzzled but has a little hope) FOXY! IF YOUR IN THERE, TRY AN-

Guy punched Mike across the face, stopping him from talking any further…Mike was dazed from this impact…Guy punched Mike again…a left and a right hook…Mike felt the pain come across his face, he winced and then Guy gripped Mike's throat, tighten his grasp.

GUY: That stupid fox can't hear you! He is weak! I'M IN CONTROL NOW!

MIKE: (Coughs) Ho…how…?

GUY: You have friends that help you, don't you, Mr Schmidt, yes…your stupid friends, well I have a greedy bent copper who helps me…show him cash and then he's your bitch! Always know where to get help, Mr Schmidt…because...I see once again your friends have ran away again…I can't see them anywhere…(Looks at Freddy) Oh, poor old Freddy…

MIKE: You…bastard!

GUY: (Looks over to Bonnie) Ah…what have we here…that blue bunny bitch! The same bitch who…stuffed me with a bomb! Time to settle this matter with her!

MIKE: Don't you-

Mike again is interrupted by Guy's punching, this force more painful than the last.

GUY: What's that, Mr Schmidt? Don't touch her? Sure…whatever you say…

Bonnie managed to punched the ripped hinge door off her, though it wasn't has heavy as she thought, it still took most of her strength to push it off, considering the door slammed on top of her…she panted through her own strength…but this made her a little weaker…she pushed herself up, now on her hands and knees…a head was throbbing…and the pain almost numbing her whole body…she took a deep breath and turned to look at Foxy and Mike…by this point, Foxy was pulling something from his belt, though she couldn't see what it was…

BONNIE: What the…? F-Foxy…?

Just then, something brown caught her eye…she turned her head to see this object probly, her sight was now focus…but her eyes grew wide and she gasped…Freddy's face was smashed in…and oil was leaking everywhere from his head…he was lifeless…dead…Bonnie screamed his name!

BONNIE: FREDDY?! OH MY GOD…SWEETHEART!

Guy pulled a sword that was around his/Foxy's waist from a holster on his belt.

GUY: Ah, yes!

Bonnie got up quick, ignoring the pain that covered her, she ran towards the body of Freddy.

MIKE: BONNIE, WAIT! DON'T MOVE!

Mike was punched again and Guy twisted his/Foxy's body and chucked the sword with some strong force and pace…it flew across the room and impacted into the running Bonnie, slicing through her head…the plastic cracked and somehow dented through her endo-skull…Bonnie was stopped in her tracks…she whimpered, not sure what was going on…for a few seconds she was confused…her eye sight fading fast…she wobbled, taking a few steps back, it was like she was trying to balance but gravity got the best of her as she fell over towards…face planting the floor and cracking the front of her face…she fell next to Freddy, her arm wrapping around his lifeless chest…Guy analysed this…it was like they were sleeping together peacefully…Bonnie twitched as oil was dripping from the sword impact…the sword was firmly stuck in Bonnie's head…

GUY: Aww…so cute.

Mike's eyes fluttered and Guy noticed this…again he punched Mike straight on, cracking his black nose…Mike whimpered again. Guy figured Mike was to weak to get up, so he went over to the bodies of Freddy and Bonnie…he stared at them smiling, a job well done. He then put one foot on Bonnie's head and grabbed the sword…he pulled it, using his feet to push on the head…the oil ease the sword making it greasy and easy to pull out…the sword was like a plug as oil flowed everywhere. Guy looked at the sword…it was amazing craftsmanship…it was actually real and could cause great damage, of course the evidence was in front of him…he then looked at Mike who was slowly recovering…then back at the sword…he smiled.

Guy jumped towards Mike and dragged him to one side of the room…Mike was getting his strength back but before he could react, Guy picked him up with ease, slammed him against the wall and pierced the sword through his chest, coming out of the other side and into the wall. Mike screamed, the loudest he's ever screamed…Guy took it all in and watched Mike suffer, he stepped back…letting go of any slack Mike had and just let him hang on the wall…Mike felt the blade slice him…the blade cutting through the plastic.

GUY: You know something, Mr Schmidt? I love it when children scream…I love it when they cry…but you, Mr Schmidt…must be the only adult I adore who screams…because…your pain is so real…oh, it's beautiful. If my father was here right now, he'd have a hard-on right now…he'd be so proud of me…

MIKE: Fuck…you!…Fucking…s-sicko…

GUY: Your vocabulary hasn't improved much, has it? Let me teach you…(Grabs the swords handle and twists it. Mike yelps in pain) Hurts does it? Not as much as it hurts when you find out your father and brother are dead!

MIKE: (Through gritted teeth and pain) You…d-don't…f-feeeel…

GUY: But I do now…now I have Foxy's soul in control…and I can use it for myself…and it hurts me, it hurts me to know my father and brother are DEAD!

MIKE: It's…the…l-least you…f-fucking…deserve…

Guy grits his teeth in anger and twists the sword again and Mike screams again but thye sword doesn't move much as it's impacted in the wall…but Mike couldn't certainly feel small movements within his chest.

GUY: Your friends are still here…I know they are…where are they?

MIKE: Why…w-would you think I'll tell…y-you…?

GUY: Honestly, it doesn't matter if you don't…because I'll look for myself and I suspect your little yellow duck is heavily pregnant? Would be such a shame to rip the little shit out of her!

MIKE: Don't-you-…

GUY: (Sarcastically) Yeah, yeah…"don't touch her" bullshit! Nothing you can do about it anyway!

Mike suddenly see's something from the edge of his eye, looking at something that was next to him on the wall…enough so Guy wouldn't noticed, Mike then started laughing…this surprised Guy slightly, not expecting this kind of a reaction but was on his toes in case it was a trick.

GUY: Something amuses you, does it? Does the idea of that yellow whore having an abortion amuse you?

MIKE: (Laughing stops…almost sorrow) I…give up…

GUY: Do you now…?

MIKE: Yes…I'm tired, Guy…

GUY: Hmm…

MIKE: I'm tired of all this…revenge bullcrap, Guy…I'm so…fucking tired…how much longer can this go on for, Guy, huh? Until I'm dead…huh? What then? What then, Guy?

GUY: It doesn't matter…I will carry on. The world would be a better place without you…or your friends! So, you give up, huh?

MIKE: (Nods slowly) Yes…just…k-kill me…

GUY: What are you playing at?

MIKE: I'm not playing…I don't want to…I just want to…end it now, please…no more suffering…

GUY: What if I want you to suffer…?

MIKE: I'll…tell you where my fr-friends are…but first…I've got to know…

GUY: Ah…here's the catch!

MIKE: How…did you become…Foxy…?

GUY: (Smiles) It's like I said before, Mr Schmidt…I have friends to help me as well…

….

Going back about 10 minutes.

A second police car pulls up, not far from the wooden cabin. Inside was Officer Fone and another policeman. Officer Fone was in frustrated agony, he was wrapping layers of bandages around his bullet hole hand, blood slightly drying around his wound and some soaking through the bandages…he cursed as he felt a twinch and uncomfortable pain from his hand. The policeman just watched him, a little worried.

FONE: Pass me the fucking tape!

The policeman grabbed the tape from the side of the door and passed it to Fone, who snatched it off him. He bit into the tape to pull the amount he wanted…it was hard work using one hand…eventually he managed to wrap the tape around the bandaged hand, so it was secure. Fone took deep breaths…and sighed angrily.

POLICEMAN: Sir…you should get that looked at…

FONE: Shut the fuck up, I'm fine, okay, I'm fine…

POLICEMAN: (Looks out the window) Where are we, sir…?

FONE: Look, just shut up and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. There are…"things" in there!

POLICEMAN: (Puzzled) What things…?

FONE: I said, keep a look out!

Just then something caught Fone's eye and saw a dog-like creature open the door and walk out…the door slowly closing behind him…it was a shadow at first made by the lights coming from inside but it was hard to get a descriptive look…except for one feature and that was the hook hand.

FONE: Okay…go out and get him!

POLICEMAN: Sir…?

FONE: Are you death? I said go and get him!

POLICEMAN: But I don't understand what he's done…if you could tell me-

FONE: (Points his muddy gun at the officer) GOD DAMN IT! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! GO AND ARREST HIM OR FUCKING SHOOT HIM IF THAT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER!

The policeman back off by Fone's outburst, he nodded and complied with the order, he slowly got out of the car…he looked at this shadow creature, who just stood there...and then back at Fone…hoping to get some comfort of support from Fone. Fone was indicated at the figure through gritted teeth. The officer was scared and pulled out his gun from the holster, he pulled back the trigger and pointed the live gun at the creature.

POLICEMAN: Uh…p-police! Hands up!

The creature did nothing, though it sounded like he was almost laughing. The policeman was shaking, worried his gun would go off with the slightest of touches, he gripped the gun tighter.

POLICEMAN: Your…uh…y-you're under a-arrest…s-so…hands up! And we'll d-do this….quietly and…e-easy…

Just then the creature pounced on the policeman, knocking his gun out of his hand with ease and pushing him to the ground. The policeman screamed and official Fone got out of the car, quickly screwing on a silencer on the end of his gun and then pointing it at the creature…a clear head shot. The creature raised his hook…

*BANG*

The creature was pushed back by the bullet…Fone walked forward, the policeman crawled back on the wet grassy ground…Fone and the policeman could see the creature clearly now from the light from the cabin…it was a Fox…a…robot fox…

The policeman screamed at the sight of this. Fone didn't hesitate and put another bullet in to the Fox's chest…the fox whimpered in pain…

FOXY: AHHHrrr…

POLICEMAN: It t-talks…oh my God, it talks…

FONE: Yes, I know!

Fone was about to take another shot but noticed the bullet hole in the Fox's head…how was this thing still alive? Of course…it wasn't exactly human. Foxy tried to get up, but his left side seemed to have been damaged and fell back into the floor…Fone kept his gun rasied. The policeman got up was in to much shock to actually move anywhere.

FONE: Hello Foxy!

FOXY: (Glitching slightly) Yeeeeee k-k-kno-know…m-m-meeee…?

FONE: (Nodding) Yes…

FOXY: (Gritted teeth) And…y-y-yeee-yeee mus-must…b-bee theee…F-Fone g-guy…

FONE: Very good…

FOXY: Fan…F-F-Faann…warn…w-warned us…abooouutt y-you…

FONE: Ah, he's here is he? I thought as much…

POLICEMAN: Oh my God…oh my fucking God! It knows you…(Points and looks at Fone) IT FUCKING KNOWS YOU? HOW? WHY DOES IT-..?

The policeman never finished his sentence as a bullet ripped through his head, skull and brain…and coming out of the other side, blood and flesh bits of brain splatted over some tree trunks and growing wildlife plants around him…his body wobble until flopping awkwardly into the wet ground…Foxy opened his eyes and saw the now-lifeless policeman fall over…and looked towards Fone, his gun producing smoke…he lowered his gun and then looked at Foxy and smiled.

FONE: Don't worry…I'll make sure his family are informed about Mike Schmidt killing him and that he has a state funeral. I'll have everything covered.

FOXY: Ye…s-scum…

FONE: Speak for yourself!

Fone walks closer to Foxy, who tries to swipe him with his hook hand but his head was badly damaged and couldn't move one side of his body…Fone made note of this and walked around to Foxy's weaker side and then walking behind him.

FOXY: Ye…c-coward! Ye…seadog…seaweed…f-fuck!

FONE: I'm…no…coward! Not with the things I've seen!

Fone pulls something out of his pocket, it was a chip…he kneeled down to Foxy…who could hear him but his lashes were weak and Fone could easily dodge them. He grabs Foxy's head who tried to resist but it was no use. Fone found a small opening on Foxy's head, he flipped it open and saw a USB connection of some sort…Fone smiled, Foxy jerked and tried to shake him off but strangely Fone was too strong for him…or Foxy was to weak. The connection had no other chip in the head and Fone felt uneasy about it…but his feelings about it were long gone as she shoved the chip into the Fox's head.

FONE: (Whispers to Foxy) The strongest animatronic will now be the vessel of GUY KANES!

FOXY: (Feeling some…change?) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The voice was distorted and very glitchly, static flew from Foxy…he lashed out, and his arms waving everywhere like he was fighting someone invisible…Fone backed away as Guy's feet got feelings back, as he stood, his hands over his face…his eyes glowed yellow…then slowly turning white…and then…purple! Foxy felt like he was leaving his body…but his soul was just merely pushed back and lost control of his body…Guy had over taken his body…

GUY: AHHHHH YEEESSSSS! FOXY: S-S-SCUMBAG…F-FUUUCK! GUY: THIS BODY! FOXY: NOOO! GUY: YOUR WEAK, FOX! SUCH A WEAK FOX! FOXY: YOOUUUU'LL DIE FOR…THIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just then Foxy or rather Guy in Foxy's body, fell to the ground. His fists clenched and punched the ground, doing this several times…he grunted and growled each time he impacted the ground…and then…he just stopped…taking deep breaths…his face shot up, he gasped…but then smiled his eyes slowly turning purple…he chuckled and got himself up. He laughed hysterically as he could feel the body he was surrounded in, moving his arms and clenching and unclenching his hands…he stood on his feet, looked at the sky, stretching his arms out and letting out a huge scream…it was any wonder how Mike and his friends couldn't hear this. Guy then took deep breaths again, panting wildly and looked at his hand and the other with a hook.

GUY: Strong…agile…quick and…me…I'm BACK!

FONE: (Relieved) Jesus…I didn't think it would work.

GUY: (Looks at Fone, angrily) So…what has happened to our Mike?

FONE: You mean…Mr Schmidt?

GUY: Of course fucking Mr Schmidt! Who do you think I was talking about? I'm assuming he killed me…

FONE: Twice…as a matter of fact…

GUY: Twice? TWICE? How…?

FONE: Honestly, I thought you gave me the only copy of yourself…but…somehow Freddy Fazbear Junior made a prototype of you, it…contained your memories…do you…do you not remember anything…?

GUY: Obviously not…

FONE: Right. You interviewed Mr Schmidt but you was killed by an explosion…apparently in Mr Schmidt's report…you were killed by a blue female bunny…

GUY: What…?

FONE: Yes…an animatronic…

GUY: There…are others?

FONE: Yes…one of them you have taken over…

GUY: Yes, I'm aware of that…Foxy…so weak! So, what happened to me the second time?

FONE: Well…you…became a…golden bunny yourself in a new attraction, you were called Springtrap…

GUY: Springtrap? Ah, a rabbit trap name. Hmm…quite fitting…

FONE: Yes…you sent Mike to prison but after three years he escaped…

GUY: Escaped? Why the fuck didn't you kill him…I said if anything happened to me, then I'd leave you to finish the fucking job!

FONE: Well…you told me not to…you wanted him to…suffer…

GUY: (Smiles a little) Hmm, that is something I'd probably do…and then what happened?

FONE: He was helped by Chris Cake…

GUY: The…rookie reporter?

FONE: That's right…but you killed him!

GUY: GOOD!

FONE: And…somehow…Mike has become a…w-well, you know…

GUY: A…animatronic…?

FONE: Yes.

GUY: Interesting…

FONE: He's in there, so my sources tell me.

GUY: And what sources is that?

FONE: A letter…from his…well, I guess his girlfriend…who's…a-also an animatronic…sent to him while he was in prison…

GUY: That…duck he is fucking…I…remember now…and that blue bunny bitch shoved a bomb in my mouth…most likely pregnant again…that dirty whore…

FONE: You said you want to erase all evidence of Mike Schmidt…and rev-

GUY: REVENGE FOR MY FATHER AND BROTHER!

FONE: Y-Yes…

GUY: That shouldn't be too hard…

FONE: Beware…they have a cop on their side…officer Fan.

PRESENT TIME

GUY: And so you see, Mr Schmidt…not only am I still regarding my revenge of my father and brother but the fact that you've KILLED ME TWICE…pisses me off even more!

MIKE: And..i-it…felt…good, every time…y-you d-died…

GUY: (Long pause and just stares at Mike) I'm going to kill you now, Mr Schmidt…and then I will fuck up your…duck's baby and HER!

TIME LAPSE. GOING BACK ROUGHLY 10 MINUTES!

Chica, Vixen, Claire and Fritz wait anxiously for everything to be over. Fritz was hugging his mother who also wrapped him in a hug like a mother would when protecting her child. Vixen was standing on the stairs, the trapdoor above her, trying to listen out for anything…Chica was sitting down on some dusty boxes…her foot was taping violently, worried what was going on above them.

CHICA: I can't be here…Mike needs me…

VIXEN: It's safer down here, Chica…

CHICA: But what if something happens?

VIXEN: Well, Mike's been through worse…he'll be alright…

FRITZ: (Smiles) Yes, Chica…Mike will be fine.

Chica smiles from the comfort words by Charles but still, she never liked being away from Mike to long, it wasn't the fact that she's clingy; it's the fact that she…may never see him again if anything does go wrong. Just then, they could hear some shouting…and some…banging, it was muffled but it must've been loud for it to reach the basement. Chica stood up but felt a pain in her back…moving to quick while pregnant was starting to become a toll on her. Vixen decided to open the trapdoor and have a peak…he then noticed some feet walking passed…polished black shoes and navy trousers…she looked up to get a clear look, it was officer Fan, holding his gun against his chest and at a stance as if ready to pounce. He was walking towards the door.

VIXEN: (Whispering) Hey…hey…?

Fan looked around to see where the voice was coming from, he then noticed Vixen's white and pink snout sticking out of the trap door, he bit his lip and kneeled down to the trap-door.

VIXEN: What are you doing?

FAN: I heard screaming…

VIXEN: From who…?

FAN: That…bear, I think…

VIXEN: Oh no, Freddy…?

FAN: And it…sounds like…Foxy's back…but...his voice is a little…off

VIXEN: Oh, my Foxy!

CHICA: (From below the basement) What's going on?

VIXEN: Chica, please wait here!

CHICA: No, no…wait!

Vixen climbed from the trap door and closed it. Vixen quietly walked with Fan towards the door…it wasn't closed. Just then…

BONNIE: (Other side of the door) FREDDY!? OH MY GOD…SWEETHEART!

GUY: (Other side of the door) Ah, yes!

MIKE: (Other side of the door) BONNIE, WAIT! DON'T MOVE!

Fan and Vixen couldn't exactly see what was going on but heard a metallic thud and a "ack" from Bonnie's vocals…and other bang as if a body fell down.

VIXEN: Oh God…what's happening…

FAN: (Finger to lips) Ssssh! Let me check…the doors slightly open…

They could hear more talking, Fan was about to push the door but a loud bang against the wall startled him and Vixen who backed away, this almost making him drop his gun but he got back to grips and took a deep breath…they both heard Mike moaned…as it sounded like he was in pain. More talking continued…Fan started to sweat, unsure what was going on beyond that door…Vixen was behind him, trying to listen in…Fan pushed the door ever so slightly and almost gasped as he saw a black panther impaled against a wall…a sword cut right through him on the chest…it was Mike and he was in big trouble.

FAN: (Whispers to himself) Oh shit…

Mike's eyes slowly averted towards Fan, Mike's eyes raised a little but Fan but his finger against his lips against, doing a silent "sshh-ing"…Mike started to laugh…Fan figured Mike was laughing to confuse whoever was doing this to them…Fan took deep breaths…his finger on the trigger…he was ready to kick the door in…He nodded to Vixen…she growled…she was ready as well…to take on what was on the other side.

….

GUY:(Long pause and just stares at Mike) I'm going to kill you now, Mr Schmidt…and then I will fuck up your…duck's baby and HER!

Just then the door slammed opened next to Mike and Fan entered, pointing his gun all over the place until his eyes met the figure. He clocked the gun.

FAN:FREEZE!

Vixen entered after him, jumping over Fan with ease and went straight towards the figure threatening Mike, she bumped the stranger with complete ease, sending it to the ground. The figure slammed hard on the ground. Fan saw that Vixen was in control and turned to look at Mike, he cringed at the sight of the sword stuck in Mike's chest.

FAN:Oh Jesus...

MIKE:No...n-no, it's alright...it...i-it's noo-not that bad...

Fan put his gun away and proceeded to try and pull the sword out of Mike. Mike gritted his teeth and nodded at Fan indicating him to pull the sword. Fan gripped the handle and pulled it with all his might...Mike felt the blade move and let out a painful scream...the sword didn't even budge. Meanwhile...Vixen gripped the strangers throat as was about to slash it's face but then her eyes focus on the creature and gasped at the horror of what she saw...it was her beloved...Foxy the pirate fox, staring blankly at her...Vixen loosened her grip...and lowered her claws.

VIXEN:F...Foxy...?

Foxy/Guy took the opportunity to get one back on her and he punched her in the chest, winding her and then planted a punch across her face...she was resistant but pain was forming around her...she was still on the top, now confused what was going on.

VIXEN:FOXY? What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Foxy pulled back his hook hand and brought it down on her shoulder, impacting easily through her plastic layers, oil started to flow out and Vixen let out a gritted moan...her shoulder was hooked on Foxy's hand, Foxy pulled Vixen towards him but slamming her face on the wooden flooring...her snout cracked. Foxy pushed her off, he rolled away and then quickly climbed on top of her.

Fan was trying his best but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't budge the sword, it was stuck good into the wall and Mike.

MIKE:Re-really...st-starting to...h-hurt now...

FAN:I'm trying!

Fan made another yank, he pulled and pulled...he even tried twisting the sword but this didn't help matters much. Mike whimpered...Fan yelled in frustration.

FAN:FUCK!

MIKE:Just...ju-just leave it...

FAN:FUCK THIS SHIT!

MIKE:H-help...Vixen!

FAN: Hang on!

MIKE: No-not fucking...f-funny...

Fan then squeezed his arms through Mike and the wall, to wrap his arm around Mike's waist. He then pulled Mike, who slightly slid on the sword. The idea being that Mike's weight on one side of the sword could fall out.

MIKE:AAHHHHH SHIT!

FAN:Just...a bit more...

MIKE:Fucking hurts!

FAN:One more!

Fan pushed Mike again, just then sword came off the wall, as it could no longer take Mike's weight. Mike landed awkwardly on the floor, the sword still embedded in his chest went further in as he smacked the floor. Oil was making a pool around Mike. Fan knelled down and tried to pull the sword out...again.

Vixen couldn't believe what was she was seeing...her boyfriend in front of her, was he the one harming Mike and the others...she didn't want to believe it. Foxy was on top of her, smiling mischievously. His hook hand now above her eyes.

VIXEN:Foxy? Foxy...what is wrong with you?

GUY:There is NO FOXY!

Guy then slammed the hook hand into Vixen's eye, it cracked easily, sparks flew...her eye glitched, she screamed...trying to push Foxy off her but Guy was to strong. Guy yanked at the eye...the white ball ripped and the wires still connected from the now empty socket...Guy put it in his other hand and simply crushed it. Vixen started to cry...oil was seeping down her cheeks.

GUY:Your Foxy is no more! I'm in control now!

VIXEN:G...Guy...?

GUY:You bet!

VIXEN:WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FOXY?

GUY:I've just simply...replaced him, that's all. Something that won't be happening to you! Your just scrap now!

Vixen then manages to head butt Guy, this backed him off and made him a little dazed but not by much. Vixen then grabbed Foxy's head and brought it close to hers...she started to whimper some more.

VIXEN:(Sad) Foxy...if you can hear me! Come back! Come b-back to...to me...

GUY:It's no use!

VIXEN:P-Please...

GUY:HE'S GONE!

VIXEN:Please...m-my strong...r-red fox...please...

GUY:HE'S WEAK! IT'S ONLY ME! ME! I WILL-...

Just then Guy shot up, his head shaking...his voice glitching between Foxy's and Guy's. Mike and Fan looked on in awe of horror and worry. The sword still stuck in Mike, it was lodged stuck. Fan tucked under Mike's arm and tried to help him up but Mike was mighty heavy and a lot hard than pushing.

Foxy then started to scream, he rolled off Vixen who crawled back...she looked on with one eye...her mouth quivering and scared what was going on to her one true love. Guy/Foxy was spasming out, his head in his hands, thrusting violently on the floor, the screaming like a dying digital person...Foxy punched the flooring...Fan pulled his gun out and pointed it at Foxy, just in case.

Vixen didn't move from her spot...

GUY:NOOOO! FOXY:DON'TY-YYYEEEEE T-TOUCH M-M-MMYYY LASSSSS!

Foxy then ran as quickly as he could and slammed into the wall, though it seemed to be the wall getting the beating and was damaged more then Foxy.

GUY:HOW HAVE YOU-...? FOXY:S-STRONG WIL-WILLED... GUY:NOOO! T-THIS CCAAAAN'T B-BB-BEEEE.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Then silence...but Foxy was still twitching and glitching, his arms seemed to have lost function. He looked over to Vixen...and walked towards her, taking huge steps and some backing off, like he was struggling to walk. Vixen ran towards him...Foxy looked into her eyes...he smiled, but then growled, he shook his head...he growled again...but smiled towards Vixen.

FOXY:I be...loooo-looosing...c-con-controoll...

VIXEN:No, Foxy...d-don't give up...

FOXY:(Looks at her socket-less eye) Look...w-what h-he...did...

VIXEN:I'm fine...Foxy...it's...it's you I'm worried about. You!

FOXY:He...w-will...be g-gone...GUY:NOO! I W-WOOOO-WON'T!

Guy then grabs Vixen's hands and grips then tightly, she tried to get away from his grasps but it was no use...then his anger fades again...the grip loosening, this time she knew it was Foxy...

FOXY:L-Lass...k-kill me...

VIXEN:What...?

FOXY:Killl...m-meee...

VIXEN:No...(Shakes her head) No...

FOXY:It's the o-ooooon-only w-way...

VIXEN:NO!

FOXY:He'll t-take over...m-meeee...he's t-too strong...

VIXEN:There must be another way? I...don't want to lose you...

FOXY:Y-Yee...n-never lose mmeee, l-lassssssiee...n-never loooose me...I-I'm...I'm right h-here...I be...reeeeee-ready for...peee-peaaacccccc-ppeeeace...

He then puts his hand over her chest where a heart would be...she sniffles as oil drips from her eyes and starts shaking.

FOXY:P-Pull...t-the ch-chi- GUY:NO! DON'T TOOOCH IT, BITCH B-BITCCCCHHHHH! FOXY:THE CHI-CHIP, MY BEAUTIFUL VIXEN, THE-THE CHIII-IIIIPP, THE CHIP! (Vixen see's the hatch in Foxy's head, she bites her lips) GUY:HEEEE-HEEEE'LL DIIIIEEEE TOOOO! YOUR FUCKING RED FOOOOO-OOOX WILL DIE WITH MMMEEEEEE! HIS SOUL IS J-JUST...DAAAA-DATA N-NOW! FOXY:KKKIIIIILLLLL MMMMMEEEEEEEEEE! KILLL US BOTH!

Vixen nods, she quickly opens the hatch and the yanks the the chip out of the fox's head.

GUY:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo...

FOXY:Frrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Just then, the power in Foxy stops and he limps into Vixen's arms. He was lifeless...Vixen just stared at him, and shook him a little, as if she were only sleeping, waiting to be woken up...it was not the case. Vixen sniffed and then let out a loud sad yelp...a sound of defeat...a sound of sadness...a sound of loss.

Fan lowered his gun and bowed his head in sadness. It was over...? Mike managed to walk on his hind legs, even though he still had that fucking sword impaled into him...the pain was more numbing than anything. He limped over to Vixen, who by this time had fallen on her knees and cried wildly and sadly, craddling Foxy in her arms...he was gone...she still had the chip in her hand. Mike then knelled down to her...he gasped in pain and probably looked a right state but he tried to comfort Vixen...it was going to be hard...not to mention how to tell the news to the others that Freddy and Bonnie were also dead...Mike knew this time...he couldn't bring them back...no blue prints exist nor the parts...they were long gone. Vixen then cried into Mike's shoulders. Mike winced in pain when she did but didn't half mind.

MIKE:(A little weak) Fan...

FAN:Yes, Mike...

MIKE:Tell...tell the others it's...it's over but...(Trails off)

FAN:I...understand.

Fan leaves the room. Mike sighs sadly and frustratingly, he clenches his fist and tears come rolling out.

Vixen lifted her head and looked straight at Mike...she then looked at her hand holding the chip, it was still intact. She showed it to make, who just snatched it off her...she knew he didn't mean to snatch but this...thing contained an enemy...Mike closed his eyes pushing more tears out and then squeezed the chip in his hand.

MIKE:I...I can't...bring them back...t-this time...(He then opens his hands to look at the chip) We'll destroy Guy Kanes once and for fucking all! This...is the end!

Vixen nods and smiles weakly.

Just then Mike heard a bang, this startled him as white bits of plastic exploded on him and oil splashed across his face. He looked to see Vixen had a blank expression on her...smoke coming from a hole on her forehead...her eyes went blank too...then she limped. Mike's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, he back off...he got up, the pain coming back to him as he twinged the sword while moving...he turned around and saw Fone...at the front door...smoke coming out of his gun...he had a wicked smile on him.

FONE:Excellent. It seems all evidence involving you, Mr black cat Schmidt, is all here...the animaltronics, the last chip of Guy Kanes...Claire and Charles...and that annoying cop, Fan! All here, ready to be destroyed. It's time to put this adsurd story to fucking REST!

….

Fone points the gun at Mike, who looks back at Vixen and closes his eyes…producing tears, how much more of this shit can he go through but this time was worse as there was no way bring them back this time…the loss of his friends and the sword till wedged in his chest was getting unbearable.

FONE: So, where are they?

MIKE: Who…?

FONE: You know who I mean!

MIKE: What makes you think I'll tell you? You…k-killed me…friends…

FONE: Well boo-hoo! Life goes on! Now tell me, where are the rest?

MIKE: There is no fucking rest! You...killed t-them all…

FONE: I smell bullshit and that's what it is. I know for a fact there are more of you! Not to mention that the stupid fox mentioning officer Fan, it's obvious he's here! So, TELL ME WHERE IS HE?

MIKE: WHY SHOULD I?

FONE: Because he is a leak in my pipe…and I must stop that leak!

MIKE: What has he ever done to you? Why are you doing this? Why the fuck were you working for Guy?

FONE: (Sigh) Guy paid me a lot of money…and if he failed then it was up to me to finish the job!

MIKE: Which is?

FONE: Why, to finish you of course! So he could have his revenge once and for all!

MIKE: What's t-this…got to do with Fan?

FONE: He got involved! Anyone who gets involved is to be…terminated. Fan, Claire and her son…even Cake was on the list. (Laughs) Well, he's scrubbed off!

MIKE: Bastard!

FONE: Am I really? I'm just getting paid for doing what I was asked for?

MIKE: Haven't Claire and Fritz suffered enough? They lost a husband and father…you're not a cop, you're a fucking disgrace!

FONE: Disgrace? Don't talk to me about disgrace! Have you seen yourself? Have you actually seen what you look like? Do you think the world would accept who you are if you got exposed? (Shakes his head) No, of course not! They'll have you put down…like a stray flea bitten cat. Rather fitting, I must say! It's just easier for everyone if you were just…dead! Now, I won't ask you again after this…where the FUCK ARE THE OTHERS AND WHERE THE FUCK IS OFFICER FAN?

MIKE: I'm not telling you anything!

FONE: You know, this place isn't that big, I'm sure I'll find them! Although I've just realized you've got the chip of Guy Kanes…I will be needing that back of course…

MIKE: (Clenches his fist, holding the chip) You want it? Come and ge-

*BANG*

Mike screamed as he felt pain in his hand, it quickly became numb…and then a second shot was fired…again at the hand, ripping through his wrist, the plastic cracked and the oil poured through the wound…his hand snapped, hanging only by the wires, Mike grabbed hold of his hand with the other, still screaming and still holding the chip. Fone sighed frustratingly but then smiled as he walked towards Mike…Mike didn't really notice him getting closer as he was to bust shocked by his almost unattachable hand…Fone kicked Mike in the jaw, his mouth slamming and breaking some teeth from inside the mouth. Fone cursed as his foot was throbbing…maybe kicking a hard plastic animatronic wasn't a good idea, even with the shoes he was wearing…it still shot pain in his foot…but he was pleased with the way Mike was suffering. He kneeled down and grabbed Mike's broken hand…he yanked it and the wires snapped as the sparks flew and short circuited…Mike screamed again…the pain from his hand worse than his jaw…Fone stood up, looking at the clenched ripped-off black hand…he chuckled and then looked at Mike and gruffed another laugh…Mike was producing a pool of oil around his handless arm…and some dripping from his mouth, a lot coming from his chest…he could feel he was getting weaker. Fone then pointed the gun at one of Mike's kneecaps and with no hesitation shot at the plastic joint, ripping through it easily…Mike yelp in pain but much weaker cry this time.

FONE: Had enough, Mr Schmidt?

MIKE: (Weak/Glitching…but is laughing?) Haha…haahaa…

FONE: Hmm, I guess this is all amusing, isn't it?

MIKE: (Chuckles) Why don't you…evil shitheads just f-finish the job, huh? Every time it's been the same…same old shit all the time…

FONE: What do you mean?

MIKE: I mean…why can't you just…kill me off and be done with it, you a-always have to…d-ddoo do it the harrrrdd way…you always have to make me…s-suffer…haaaa-haven't you learnt anything…y-yet? You'll beeee-be stopped…

FONE: It's…too easy to kill you off straight away, Mr Schmidt…I'm just doing what Guy would've wanted me to…and that's to make you suffer!

MIKE: Why dddd—dooooon't don't you just taa-take his money and…f-fffuu-fuck off!

FONE: I'm a police officer, duty calls when someone needs help!

MIKE: Dirty money…

FONE: Children's skin is worth a lot…

MIKE: Fuuu-ucking…c-cccuuuu-nnn-cccunt…fucking sick…moooo-mother…fuuucker…just like G-Guy…and his…fuu-fuck up fa-family…

FONE: Duck fucker!

MIKE: (Correcting) CHICKEN!

FONE: Doesn't matter! Goodbye Mr Schmidt…your friends are next!

Just then the door slams and Fan straight away shoots at Fone but instead he shoots Mike's hand, the bullet makes the black plastic hand fly out of Fone's hand and almost cracks against the floor. Mike moans but was thankful for Fan stepping in.

FAN: Not today, Fone! Put the gun down!

FONE: (A little shock…but keeps his calm) Hiding with toys, are we?

Chica, Claire and Fritz were standing behind Fan…they gasp at the sight of dead animatronics and complete mess in the room and then at Mike. Chica cries and runs towards Mike, trying to comfort him.

CHICA: Oh my God, Mikey!

MIKE: Ow, ow…a little…t-tender there…ow!

CHICA: We can't keep doing this Mike…all this…death again…it's…j-just too much…

MIKE: I know…I-I know…

CHICA: (Crying) Our friends…dead, Mikey…dead…

FONE: (Slowly moves the gun towards Fan) You see this, Fan? It's absurd! It's crazy! Robots having feelings…it's not right!

FAN: And helping a murderer and child rapist, isn't?

FONE: You can't change what is natural, Fan! At least the children are HUMAN!

FAN: SICK FUCK!

FONE: STAND DOWN, OFFICER!

FAN: Beg pardon, sir, but FUCK YOU!

FONE: Think what will happen, boy! If you shoot or even kill me, the police force will rip you to shreds! You have nothing on me!

Fan smiles, he quickly yet coolly pulls something from his pocket…it was a tape recorder and it was on, recording every sound and voice. Fone looked on in horror and panic, he started shaking.

FAN: Corruption, it doesn't get you anywhere, sir!

FONE: Where did you get that?

FAN: The police station, we have stacks of them from Guy Kanes "Recorded diaries"…I figured I could use one of them…as you was right, I couldn't prove the shit you did before…but now I can!

FONE: No…NO!

FAN: You're going down for a long time, sir!

MIKE: (To Chica) Sweetheart, move! I think their gonna…

FONE: No! NO! NOO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T! YOU FUCKING BY-THE-BOOK PRICK!

Fone starts to shoot but Fan quickly moves out the way. Claire and Fritz stay behind the door frame but safe from the flying bullets…Chica pulls Mike up and supports him. Fone backs away shooting at random towards Fan. Fan runs and jumps over a sofa and hides behind it. Fan runs around a table and knocks it over…using it as a shield. Fan takes a deep breath and goes over the sofa and spots Fone behind the table, he shoots a couple of rounds…Fan hides, thus Fone takes his turn…the bullets impact into the sofa and the stuffing flies everywhere, Fan startles at each impact worrying that one bullet could eventually hit him. Fone uses up all this bullets, he curses and shelters back…he takes out the empty chamber and loads up a new full one. Mike and Chica eventually get to a corner…they both cower down with Mike doing all the protecting with his body…

CHICA: We…we need to get the sword out of you…

MIKE: That…t-that can w-wait…

FONE: (Finishes loading his gun) Hey, Fan!

FAN: Yeah?

FONE: Tell me something…

FAN: What?

FONE: Did you ever tell your "best friend" what you did?

FAN: (Concerned) What are you…? What are you talking about?

FONE: Oh, come on, Fan! Don't give me that bullshit! We all know it, hell the whole fucking precinct knows it…hey, did you tell your robot friends?

FAN: I…don't know…what you're…

FONE: CUT IT, FAN! CUT THE BULLSHIT! (To Claire) Hey, Claire…was he a good fuck, huh? Was he better lover than Chris!

CLAIRE: (Teary) No…I…

FAN: Fuck you, Fone!

FONE: And you think I'm twisted!

MIKE: (Hearing this/Towards Fan) You…and Claire…?

FRITZ: Mom, what are they talking about?

CLAIRE: I…nothing, honey, he's lying!

FONE: Officer Fan and Claire Cake! (Shakes his head) Poor Chris…you two having your way while he was alive, cheating on him…are you two still fucking each other while he's DEAD?

FAN: IT'S NOT TRUE!

CLAIRE: (To Fone) YOU LIAR! WHY MAKE SOMETHING UP LIKE THAT?

FONE: Denial…horrible feeling because you can't face facts!

MIKE: (To Fan) You went behind your friends…back…?

FAN: He's lying, Mike! I would…I would never do that to my best friend!

CLAIRE: It's true! I would never do that to my husband!

FONE: Sexually frustrated was we, Claire…you whore dog! At least I would never go behind my friends back like that!

MIKE: (Angry) How could you two do that? To your…friend? He was good man!

CHICA: (Surprised by Mike's reaction) Mike, calm down…please…

FAN: Mike, please believe me, Fone is just making this crap up!

FONE: You and Claire deserve to die what you did!

CLAIRE: You…monster!

Fan screams in anger and starts shooting at the table, each bullet making holes in the table and ripping the sides making it almost smaller. Fan chuckles to himself. Fan's chamber was empty but then was grabbed and was chucked over the sofa, he screamed in confusement and landed on his back…he quickly looked up and saw Mike above him.

FAN: Mike, what are you-

MIKE: (Picks Fan up using one hand) He was your friend!

FAN: FOR FUCK SAKE MIKE, HE'S-

MIKE: HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!

CHICA: MIKEY! STOP IT! HE'S NOT THE ENEMY!

CLAIRE: YOU GOT TO BELIEVE US! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO CHRIS! NEVER!

Fone smile and took a deep breath. Mike stared into Fans eyes…and yet, somehow, Mike still couldn't believe what Fan and Claire were saying. He then chucks Fan where Claire was standing…Fan hits the floor and slides towards Claire and Fritz dropping the gun at the same time.

MIKE: You two…deserve each other…

CHICA: Mike! This isn't you!

MIKE: (To Chica) He…lied…Chica…he…lied…

Fan then showed himself, rising from the bullet-ridden table and pointed the gun at Mike…Mike saw this and Chica gasped.

FONE: Oh Mr Schmidt…your so…fucking gullible! I just made that shit up! And now, you lose! Kill, Schmidt! Die, Schmidt!

MIKE: What…NO!-

*BANG*

Silence.

A scream.

And then a long scream.

I could see Chica screaming…she was hugging my body, she tried lifting me up…I have a…I have a hole in my head…oh God…he…t-tricked me…the bastard….tricked me…HE TRICKED ME! Oh No…Claire, Fritz and Fan…I've put them in danger…oh God, no… and it's all my fault…

Wait…why am I moving…why am I flying…?

NO! I need to get back! I need to get back to them! STOP IT! STOP PULLING ME! THEY NEED ME! CHICA, HEAR ME! PLEASE HEAR ME! FAN, I'M SORRY…I..I FUCKED UP! OH GOD! WHY AM I FLYING AWAY…take me back…TAKE ME BACK!

White.

Blank.

Nothing.

Oh…God…where am I?

VOICE: I'm afraid your…dead, Mr Schmidt….dead.

…

Mike noticed he was human again...and that he was wearing his night guard uniform again but something was concerning him even more. Mike turned around but everything was white...a blank canvas but he could see some shadows coming through the white mist...the more closer they got the more clearer they were starting to become. There was three of them...no, FOUR of them. Mike was started to get worried but a strange and yet somewhat familiar voice told him he was dead...if this was true, then he had let those around him down, at least thats what he thought.

MIKE:Who...w-who's there?

STRANGER:Don't be afraid Mike, it's okay?

MIKE:Is it though? Stop pissing me about, what's going on? I mean...am I...am I really...d-dead...?

STRANGER:I'm afraid so, Mike...I'm afraid so.

MIKE:Why? Why now?

STRANGER:We just want to talk to you.

MIKE:But Chica, she's...(Frowns) We...?

STRANGER:Yes.

All three of the strangers and the person providing a the soft voice of somewhat comfort came into view beyond the white mist. Mike looked in awe and gasped slightly at what he saw...four humans, though they looked really family. The tall man in front was wearing a smart brown suit, white shirt underneath and matching brown trousers, a bow tie around the collar and a black top hat. A female on his left was wearing a blue tank top and fake bunny ears on her purple long hair, along with some blue torn up jeans and quite an innocent bust, and rosy cheeks. On the tall man's right was a slightly younger male, who was wearing a red torn t-shirt and almost baggy grey trousers, it didn't seem to suit by colour but for the young mans attitude it was almost perfect...an eye patch over his eye, a sword attached to his belt and his arms folded...Mike quickly noticed this name looked like Foxy but had no hook as a hand. The last person was standing next to Foxy...a female, who had her arms around him...lovely pink hair, a white t-shirt and pink gym-like trousers...lip stick around her lips.

FREDDY:Hello, Mike.

MIKE:(Dumbfound) What the...? Freddy?

FREDDY:That's right, Mike...we're all here. Me, Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen.

MIKE:Vixen? But she didn't have a-

VIXEN:Soul?

MIKE:Well...y-yeah...

VIXEN:I was given one, Mikey.

MIKE:But...but..how?

FREDDY:Though she was more machine than us, she gained a soul through her kindness, spirit and sacrifice...anyone can gain a soul if they earn it...machine or not...

MIKE:So...your the souls then? It's really you?

BONNIE:Yes, your seeing us what we would look like all grown up but also with the appearance and similarities as the animaltronics, since we've been in those suits for so many years.

FREDDY:And as I mentioned before, Mike, our souls grow old...souls never die, they live on.

MIKE:But your...dead...now...?

FREDDY:In another life, this one, yes...

MIKE:And so am I?

FREDDY:(Nods almost sadly) Yes.

MIKE:But why now? I mean, Chica isn't here, so she must still be alive.I've got to get back to her! I can't be here!

FREDDY:Which is why we want a quick chat.

MIKE:A chat?

FOXY:Aye laddie, we're sending ye back!

MIKE:You...you are?

FREDDY:Mike, you've got something that we no longer have...

MIKE:And what's that?

FREDDY:A reason to live.

MIKE:What? But...wait, you guys have every reason to live...all of you!

BONNIE:We're...tired now, Mike...

FOXY:Aye, it be time to let the ship sail...

VIXEN:It feels like that...our work is done!

MIKE:No...no, you can't just give up! Not like that...think of all the things we've been through...and that bastard Fone is still down their terrorizing good people!

BONNIE:It's time to let go!

MIKE:It's not fair!

FREDDY:Mike, we're finally at peace now...we've done all we can! We are sick of dying all the time...it had to end sometime...

MIKE:But...I can fix you, I can help you...

FREDDY:No, Mike...it's done. It's time to let go. You have a life now...you have a child on the way.

BONNIE:He'll need his father.

VIXEN:And Chica will need you too...

MIKE:So...this is it? After all these years it's...goodbye?

FOXY:Aye, laddie.

FREDDY:We will live on with you, Mike...we can't thank you enough for what you've done for us.

MIKE:I see...I...I do understand...but...it won't be the same without you guys...what will Chica think? I mean, she's been with you guys for God knows how long, pretty much from the start...

FREDDY:She will understand.

MIKE:It just feels like...it's the end of...everything. You guys are...my best friends...the best friends a human could ever have...well, when I was...but still...

FREDDY:It's never the end...just a new chapter...

FOXY:Jus' make sure ye kill that Fone guy...and everything will be alright!

MIKE:I'll make sure of it!

FREDDY:One thing before you go...there is someone who wants to speak with you.

MIKE:Uh...okay.

Freddy and the gang move to one side and another shadow appears in the white mist...the figure then appears. Mike gasped, shocked and almost smiles at the person in front of him. The figure smiles back at Mike...black suit, pink tie...a young man.

CAKE:Hey, Mike...

MIKE:Oh my God, Cake...is that...?

CAKE:(Chuckles) Yeah, it's me.

MIKE:Chris!

Mike walks up to Cake and gives him the biggest hug he's given to anyone. Mike was almost at tears...Cake returns the hug, they then look at each other.

MIKE:I can't believe it...

CAKE:Believe it...just like I did with you.

MIKE:I don't know what to say...

CAKE:You don't have to say anything, Mike...I'm just glad your a free man.

MIKE:I'm not quite free yet.

CAKE:Don't worry, you will be.

MIKE:Look...I'm...I'm sorry I didn't-

CAKE:Don't you ever be sorry, Mike, it's not your fault...it was never your fault. I knew what I was getting myself in for...and to help you put a stop to Guy Kanes was something I'll never regret...it was just my time.

MIKE:But...Claire and Fritz...?

CAKE:They already understand...but they know they haven't lost me...because I'll always be with them...forever.

MIKE:I'll...tell them that.

CAKE:(Smiles) I know you will. Listen, Mike...you are strong, you've done more than people know...you always think of others and you'll do anything for them...that's why you are going back...because your life is down there...not here.

MIKE:But...what about you?

CAKE:I'm at peace now...just like your friends. We're...free.

Mike nods and wipes away a runaway tear rolling down his cheek, he then notices his hands slowly evaporating, looking like see-through...he looks up, worried that he couldn't get the chance to say his goodbyes...but his friends did it for him.

VIXEN:Fair well, Mikey...thank you for...giving me a chance to live...thank you for...building me.

FOXY:Goodbye, Mikey, me lad...you'll always be me first mate...we had some good ol' times, didn't we...

BONNIE:Say hello to Chica for me, Mikey...and thank you for everything...thank you for helping us!

Mike was becoming transparent even more...he smiled weakly at his friends.

FREDDY:Don't worry about us, Mike. We'll be fine...we'll be right with you.

Mike nods and then Cake had his turn for the final time.

CAKE:Tell my wife and son...that I love them very much and if they ever need me...tell them to look at the stars.

Mike was about to speak but he was sucked away...he kept eye contact on his friends until they disappeared...the white slowly becoming blue...he felt like he was falling...like time was being sped up...he started to feel his fingers becoming tinglingly, the coldness of his body was starting to feel...warm...

The blue surroundings were becoming black as night...and then silence.

VOICE:GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!

FEMALE VOICE:DON'T PUSH ME!

VOICE:GET DOWN, OR YOUR FUCKING CHILD WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY! I'LL ABORTION THE LITTLE SHIT FOR YOU.

Mike opened his eyes...slowly, his vision coming back and he took in some air but quietly doing not to be heard...he looked on and saw Fan, Claire, Fritz and Chica lined up on the floor, all kneeling down and their hands behind their head. Fritz hugged his mum, she tried hugging back but Fone split them apart, whacking Claire across the face with his gun.

CHICA:YOU BASTARD! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

FONE:You'll be the first to die, since you don't shut up! Mr Bullet will help you with that.

MIKE:You...w-won't do such fucking thing...

Everybody and including Fone looked towards Mike, who was slowly getting up. They all looked in shock...Chica cried happily and called out his name but Fone kicked her in the back, she whimpered...and then Mike's eyes went black...and red dots replace his pupils in the sockets.

MIKE:DON'T TOUCH HER!

Mike then ran towards Fone at some speed, like a panther would, Fone then pointed his gun at Mike and pulled the trigger...a bullet impacted into Mike's shoulder, he was jerked by it but still he headed towards Fone as if not fazed by the pain that was slowly surrounding his shoulder...and not to mention the sword that was still implanted in him. Fone panicked.

FONE:Shit, why can't you JUST FUCKING DIE! DIE SCHMIDT

Fone pretty much empties his chamber, his shots going everywhere...his hand shaking...then Mike roared and jumped towards Fone, who screamed. Mike shoved Fone, making him lose his balance, slamming hard on the wooden floor. Fone tried to move but Mike's weight was to heavy, Mike growled at Fone...who was panic stricken by now...Mike looked at Fone's good hand he was holding the chip in, Mike grabbed his hand and twisted it, snapping the bone easily...Fone screamed as loud as he could. The others got up and looked on, all horrified. Mike bent Fone's hand in an unnatural way, the broken bone ripping through the skin...another twisted and *SNAP* the hand was ripped off...blood poured everywhere, Fone screamed, jerked his body and tried pushing Mike off but it was no use. Mike turned to Fan and chucked the rip hand towards Fan, who caught it with ease and slight disgust at the sight of hand...he started to pry open the clenched fingers.

FONE:I'M A COP! THEY'LL PUT YOU AWAY FOR THIS!

MIKE:I'm dead in your records, officer. How can you arrest a dead person?

FONE:You pay for this...I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!

MIKE:You killed my friends...hurt those who I loved...and made many people suffer from your corruption...it's you who SHOULD FUCKING PAY!

Mike then punches Fone incredibly hard with his thick, plastic fist...the other ripping Fone's face due to his other hand nothing but cracked, broken plastic and metal endo arm...skin ripped, cut like butter...Fone screamed even more, the pain becoming unbearable.

MIKE:No pain will match to what you did to others. You and Guy will fit perfectly in hell.

Mike then tucked his good hand behind Fone's head who was very weak, he slowly lifted him up...lifting his head towards the broken blade stuck in Mike. Fone screamed, his mouth wide...the sword pushing back his front teeth, blood popped out, dripping down his front and flooding his mouth, he choked...but Mike pulled Fone's head forward...the blade in the mouth and cutting the roof of his mouth and tongue starting to be slice down the middle. Fone's screams were muffled as he could no longer make a sentence except screams of pain, tears started rolling from his eyes...Mike looked down at his actions, he smiled...and pulled Fone's head even more...the blade ripping the mouth with ease, now the back of his mouth, gag reflexes were kicking in, yellow puke making it's way up and out...mixing with his own blood...he choked even more...he gasped his last cry as Mike yanked at Fone's head with strong strength, he felt the tip of the blade come out of the back of Fone's head, an sickly "ack" sound came from Fone, ripping the skull and flesh, sounds of bone cracking ringed in Mike's ears and with one final yank, the blade ripped through Fone's head...his hands twitched...and then his eye eyes rolled to the back of his head...his body limped...

Mike breathed heavily...and then his eyes reverted back to normal...he looked up at the ceiling, taking in what he did and then look back down at Fone's lifeless body...they were connected only by the sword and Mike bit his lip and pushed Fone off the sword...blood splashed everywhere...bits of flesh and strains of hair were stuck on the sword. Mike fell back to...but then he felt Fan and Claire grab hold of him and lift him up...

FAN:Easy, Mr Schmidt...easy...

MIKE:(Looks at Fan and smiles) I think just..."Mike" will do...

FAN:(Smiles) Mike...

CHICA:Oh Mikey, I thought you were dead, I thought...no, not again...n-not again...

MIKE:I'm...a-alive and well...

FAN:(Points at the sword) Except for the sword in you...

MIKE:Yeah...s-someone pull it out...

FAN:It'll...hurt...

MIKE:I've...h-had worse, believe me. I'm thankful for being alive...

CHICA:I'll do it...

MIKE:Go for it, sweetheart...quick pull, if that's okay...

Chica nods and grabs the blade...she bit her lip and ignored the tears coming out of her...she gave it a quick pull, Mike felt the blade leave him and he hissed in pain but Chica managed to pull it out without damaging Mike even further. Mike accepted the pain and was glad it was out of him...the oil dripped but otherwise fine. Chica looked at the blood covered, oil dripping blade and then at Fone's dead body...she gritted her teeth and walked over to the scumbags body...her eyes turned black. Mike saw this...but didn't bother to stop her.

CHICA:You could've harmed my child, you son of a bitch! You bastard! YOU COULD'VE HURT MY BABY! MY FRIENDS! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD YOU PRICK!

She raised the blade and swung down the sword over Fone's neck, the blade ripping through the flesh and bone with ease, the body twitched at the impacted and Fone's head was lobbed off, his head spining on it's own...Fan, Claire and Fritz looked on in horror while Mike, left her to it. Chica took some deep breaths and then her eyes went back to normal...her lip then quivered, she dropped the blade and then feel to her knees, she rubbed her bump and started crying...Mike gently came out of Fan and Claire's helpful grasp and went over to Chica...he knelled down to Chica and put his arms around her, her head tucked on his shoulders and still she let out a cry...Mike titled his head on hers...understanding what she was going through and what they had witnessed.

CHICA:Their gone, Mikey...our friends are gone...

MIKE:No, Chica...their not...

CHICA:(Sniffs and looks at Mike) What do you mean?

MIKE:I saw them...I saw their spirits. Chica, they will always be here...with us. Always.

Chica smiles but this still doesn't stop her from pouring more tears from her now-sore eyes. Claire and Fritz looked on, crying themselves...Fan, walked up to them both...stretching his arms out...embracing in a formal group hug.

…

THE NEXT DAY

Mike opened the door to the back of the cabin, he slowly walked outside, holding Freddy's patched-up head. Chica, Fan, Claire and Fritz were waiting outside. Mike was shaking but he managed to carry Freddy's head carefully, even with one fully attached hand...his other hand was taped up with duct tape, as was his chest but his head with a wrapped up bandage around his head. He walked up to the others...and in front of them were the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen all lined up and a cupcake with a candle on it...the heads all had candles inside them, the candles were protected with tin foil so not to burn the insides...they glowed through the sockets and mouth, it was as if their souls were still part of the heads...the wind flickered the candles, looking as if the souls were communicating. Mike gently place Freddy's head next to them. Chica was holding a candle...she opened up Freddy's mouth and place the candle inside the empty head. She stood up slowly and awkwardly...Mike helped her...Chica looked into Mike's eyes and started crying...Mike was near enough the same, their wasn't much he could do but to comfort Chica through the sorrow. Fan had his head bowed in respect, Claire had her arm around Fritz, who then tucked his head into his mothers hip, he was crying as well, soaking his tears into his mother...she stroked his hair and he got slight comfort from it. Mike gently rocked Chica as he poured more tears...he looked up into the sky and it was as if the trees leafs moved out of the way because of the gentle wind for him to see the sky...he sniffed and sighed.

CHICA: Oh Mikey...I miss them so much...

MIKE:I know, I miss them too. Goodbye...my friends...I'm glad you found peace...

For a few short minutes, they stood in silence in respect for their fallen friends.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Mike and Chica were sat down on a worn out, bullet filled sofa but was still surprisingly comfortable. They were watching TV, nothing special except of the news about Fone.

FITZGERALD (TV):It turns out that Guy Kanes, a local reporter was indeed involved with the murders of over 10 children and the cause of so much pain to families, meanwhile another leak in the police of corruption is that Officer Fone, a police officer for over 30 years was also involved in the murders and an associate to Guy Kanes, who we all now know...was an "adopted" son of John Kanes and the brother of Daniel Kanes...both a part of this bizarre story of murder and revenge. Mike Schmidt has been cleared of all charges...even in death. Officer Fan made sure of that...

Just then their was a knock at the door, Chica sat up and Mike slowly hesitated but got up and answered the door. He opened it to find Fan was there.

FAN:Don't worry, it's only me...

MIKE:Likewise...we just saw the news, your a hero now. Congratulations.

FAN:No, Michael...your the real hero, you always were. Me and some of the lads were just blinded by that fact...and I'm sorry...

MIKE:Don't be sorry...I don't blame you.

FAN:(See's Chica) Hi Chica.

CHICA:(Smiles and waves) Hi Gary...how are you?

FAN:I'm good thank you...I got promoted.

CHICA:Oh, that's excellent news!

MIKE:Yeah, nice one.

FAN:It's nothing.I'm just glad to put this absurd story to rest.

MIKE:(Chuckles) Me too, me too.

FAN:(Points at Chica's bump) So, how long till the little one see's the light?

CHICA:A few weeks I suspect...the little fella is ready, I think...

FAN:That's great.

MIKE:How are Claire and Fritz?

FAN:Both completely fine, they are getting on with their lives.

MIKE:That's good to hear. Look after them will you?

FAN:You have my word, they are my friends. They'll always have my protection. Fritz would like to see you again...if that's alright with you and Chica...

MIKE:They are always welcome.

FAN:I'll let them know.

MIKE:Thank you.

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Chica was screaming the roof off. Cold sweat was actually pouring down her, her eyes flooded with tears...Mike was holding her hand while she laid on the bed...Chica's screaming calmed down...breathing heavily.

MIKE:Just keep breathing, sweetheart, nice deep breaths...

CHICA:Oh Mikey...I'm so scared...

MIKE:Don't be, it'll be over soon...

Fan was at the end of the bed, Chica's legs spread open, he started to blush.

FAN:You know, this isn't my kind of field...

MIKE:I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call...

FAN:That's okay...

Just then Claire entered the room and ran over to Chica. Mike was surprised by this, as was Chica but a little relieved. Fritz was here to, hiding behind the door frame, looking on with concerned.

FAN:I called Claire for some help and support.

CLAIRE:Best I sort this bit out, Gary...

FAN:Uh...y-yeah, sure...

CHICA:Oh God...it hurts so much...I don't think I can...

CLAIRE:Don't worry, Chica...your doing good...I just need you to push...

Chica did just that, her face went red through the pushing, she sighed afterwards, breathing heavily...the pains coming every few seconds.

CLAIRE:I can..oh my, I can see the head!

MIKE:Did you hear that, Chica?

Chica nodded exhaustively and smiled...but screamed again when she had to push, she squeezed Mike's hand and Mike held on tight.

ROUGHLY 30 MINUTES LATER.

It was a beautiful silence. Everyone was gathered around the bed. Mike had his arm around Chica, who were looking at the new life in their hands which was wrapped in a towel...Chica had slow tears dripping down her face...Mike smiled proudly at the bundle of joy.

CHICA:He's...beautiful...

MIKE:Yeah...like you, my sweetheart.

The new born was full on yellow, with a black spot around his right eye, he was a little kitten, an animaltronic kitten.

FAN:He's a...miracle. A true miracle.

CLAIRE:Of course...he's the son of Mike and Chica.

CHICA:(Sniffs) Thank you, Claire...thank you, Gary...

FAN:Well, I didn't do much but...hey, your welcome.

MIKE:You did good, sweetheart, real good...

CHICA:And so did you...

Mike and Chica kissed. Fritz couldn't see properly so Fan picked him up. He gasped in amazement.

FRITZ:Wow...he's awesome.

MIKE:(Chuckles) Thanks Fritz.

CLAIRE:Do you have a name yet?

Mike and Chica looked at each and smiled, then back at the others.

MIKE:Yes, we do...

CHICA:We're gonna name him...Tyger (Tiger)

MIKE:Ty, for short...

FAN:Fitting, I must say. Good name.

CLAIRE:I agree.

MIKE:It's the perfect name for him.

CHICA:(Looks at her son proudly) Yes, it is. My little Ty...

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Chica and Ty were asleep on the bed, her arms snuggled up to the new born baby. Mike leaned against the doorway, staring at his two loved ones...he was proud of Chica and was the happiest person on the planet. He then walked over to the bed and gently pulled the covers to comfort Chica and the baby more...he kissed his son on the forehead, who squeaked a little. Mike chuckled quietly and then kissed Chica on the cheek and whispered to her.

MIKE:Goodnight, my sweetheart...I love you very much.

Chica moved a little and smiled as if she could hear him. Mike then quietly left the room and closed the door at a jar. He then walked into the living room, where Fan was sitting at the table...he had a tape recorder in front of him.

FAN:How are they?

MIKE:Both asleep...they are both so beautiful.

FAN:I'm happy for you.

MIKE:Thank you.

Fan then put a tape in the recorder, prepping up.

MIKE:Gary...do you think this is a good idea...telling my story? I am suppose to be dead you know...I'm not sure how people will react...

FAN:Mike, the world needs to know about this...I don't think it's right that you should hide in the woods. People will understand.

MIKE:Will they though?

FAN:I have...Cake did, why not? Not only that but it's an amazing story you've got to tell...and who knows, maybe they'll make a fanfiction about it, a video game perhaps...even a movie...

MIKE:Well, if your sure...

FAN:Definitely. People need to hear the legend of Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard and...animaltronic.

MIKE:Where do you want me to start?

FAN:How about the beginning? (Presses record) When your ready...

MIKE:Right, well...*ahem*...Hello, I was former night guard of Freddy Fazbear and now...an animaltronic. My story will be a bizarre one, full of pain, hurt and suffering...but it does have it's ups...new friends, the joy of creation and...miracles beyond belief...my name is Mike Schmidt, doing my last interview and this is where my story begins...

THE END.


End file.
